Jersey
by KindaCrazy02
Summary: This is college. I'm supposed to be doing three things. Getting drunk, playing hockey, and hooking up with puck bunnies. That's it. I shouldn't be ogling my step-sister in my kitchen, that's for damn sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Jersey**

* * *

It's not often that I, Derek Venturi, am rendered speechless. It's not often that I am unable to find a witty retort or a classic one-liner to add in as my daily dose of sass, but there are a select few times when I am, in fact, speechless. This is one of those times.

This is college. I'm supposed to be doing three things. Getting drunk, playing hockey, and hooking up with puck bunnies. That's it. I shouldn't be ogling my step-sister in my kitchen, that's for damn sure.

What? I can't help it.

Let me explain. Casey's standing in _our_ kitchen in the off-campus apartment Nora and my dad rented for Casey and I to share (something about saving money and sibling bonding, they said) setting out a bowl of cereal for herself for breakfast— and she's wearing my practice jersey.

I'm speechless. What am I supposed to say to my step-sister (who I am absolutely _not_ attracted to, by the way) who appears to have stolen my jersey and sees fit to parade around in it?

Casey makes her way around the island in the kitchen, taking a seat to eat her breakfast, and holy hell. She's not wearing pants. She's wearing my hockey jersey, and she's not wearing pants. But seriously, who prances around pantsless in the middle of November, in Canada, during one of the coldest autumn/winters on record in recent history?

Okay, so maybe I'm a little attracted to my step-sister. Maybe I've been a little attracted to my step-sister for a while now and have vehemently denied it until today. Either way, Derek Jr. needs to calm the hell down before it starts to look like I'm trying to pitch a tent in my pajama pants.

"Is that my jersey?" I ask incredulously, hiding my lower half behind the other side of the island, praying to whoever's listening that she can't see.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, does it bother you? Do you need it? I just didn't have anything else to sleep in last night so I grabbed it from the laundry," Casey babbles in true Casey McDonald fashion.

Holy hell. She slept in it. She slept in my hockey jersey. If she were to take it off now, there's no way it wouldn't smell just like her. And that's enough to make my cock throb in my pants.

"N-no, it's fine, Princess," I reply, using an old nickname for her I probably haven't even thought about since we started school. "Just toss it back in the laundry when you're done with it."

"Are you alright, Derek?" my step-sister asks, standing up and walking over to me.

I try to press harder against the island, hiding the raging erection I have to the best of my ability.

Casey reaches up and lays her hand on my forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"I'm fine, Case," I say, exasperated, mostly because I shouldn't be attracted to the daughter of the woman my father married, but also because my hard-on is starting to really get on my nerves.

Momentarily forgetting about the aforementioned hard-on, I turn to face Casey, looking down at her, as if to somehow prove my point that I'm _fine_ , except for, of course, the fact that she's still wearing my jersey— oh, and that her eyes immediately shift from my face to my downstairs region.

Casey immediately withdraws herself from me, looking up into my eyes like a deer in headlights.

"What? Never seen morning wood before?" I ask, attempting to make light of the fact that this _isn't_ morning wood, but failing when my voice trips over almost every word in the sentence.

Casey's mouth gapes open and closes probably ten times before she seems to redeem herself.

She looks up at me, eyes locked with mine and hell if my mouth doesn't go dry.

"I- I've never seen— I mean, I don't, I've never—" Casey stumbles over her words, her cheeks turning a bright red as she bites her lip, likely out of nervousness.

I take a second to process what she says before it hits me what she seems to be saying.

"Wait, Case," I start, reaching out and holding onto her arm so she cant run before I finish my question. "Have you ever seen a p-penis in person?"

Yes, I trip over the word 'penis', sue me. I much prefer the more crude words for my genitals, thank you, but I thought if used the word 'cock' or 'dick' in a sentence to Casey, she might hit me.

"Well, in highschool I saw pictures in textbooks."

"No, Case, in person. Have you ever seen one in person?"

Casey blushes harder, if that's even possible, and averts her eyes from mine. That's actually a blessing in disguise, though, because my next question would be ten times harder to ask if I was looking directly at her.

"Do you want to?"

I couldn't tell you why I ask her that, but I guess part of me is hoping she'll say yes and cross a line between us being just step-siblings.

Casey squeaks and twiddles the hem of my jersey, looking down at her feet before looking back up at me.

"But you're my—," she starts before having what seems to be a complete change in demeanor. "Yes. Please."

I'm stunned. Shocked. Casey McDonald just said she wants to see my penis.

Before she has a chance to change her mind, I start to slowly untie my pajama bottoms, hooking my thumbs into them and sliding the garment down, and Casey has her eyes trained on my hands, watching every move I'm making. I leave it so my pajamas are around my thighs and my cock is jutting straight out towards Casey.

Casey gasps, her fingers twitching on the hem of my jersey and her eyes are darting between my face and the thing sticking out at her.

I look down at my step-sister, almost watching the gears turning in her head as she's looking at me.

I'm trying not to think about Casey wearing my jersey while she's looking at me like that, but it doesn't seem to be working. She's wearing my jersey and I'd love nothing more than to carry her into my room and make her miss her 10 a.m. lecture, but I'm not diluted enough to think that'll happen.

"So, there, now you've seen one in person," I say, reaching to pull my pants back up, but Casey reaches out and stops my hand, her wrist brushing the head of my penis, making an involuntary shiver run up my spine.

I suck in a breath, hopelessly willing my body to stop reacting to Casey in the ways it is, and to my dismay, Casey notices.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Casey asks, blushing as she yanks her hand away from my crotch.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Case," I reply, my voice shaking as I tuck myself back into my pants, ignoring the way my dick throbs from lack of attention.

Casey nods, eyes dragging back up the length of my chest until she reaches my eyes, making contact through a thick tension you could cut with a knife.

"Are we okay?" Casey asks, a nervousness in her voice I don't think I've ever heard before.

Well, let's talk about that for a minute. Casey McDonald and I have never quite been 'okay'. In fact, we've probably been the opposite of okay for most of our time in knowing each other and have only recently started getting along since living together alone for the first time ever. But in what's considered 'okay' for Casey and I, seeing as she just spent the last five or so minutes looking at my penis willingly, sure, we're okay.

"We're okay."

Casey nods, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips— _Don't look at her lips. Don't look at her lips_.

And my cock is pulsating again. I can almost hear it yelling at me. For fuck's sake, I really shouldn't be this attracted to my step-sister.

It's not even just that I'm _attracted_ to her. It's more than a physical attraction to her. Don't misunderstand me here. I'm not saying I'm in love with her— because Derek Venturi doesn't _do_ love— but if I did, I could see myself falling in love with Casey. I care about Casey. She's important to me.

Casey's a huge part of my life. She's my step-sister, for one. She's also my roommate, so as if I didn't know enough about her living in the same house as teenagers, I definitely know a lot about her now. She's also, probably, my closest friend— maybe even my best friend— and sometimes, my only friend.

Casey and I can sit and watch a movie together, or study, or even just sit and talk civilly now. We rarely fight. In fact, I can't remember the last time we did.

"I promise, Case, we're okay," I repeat, noticing that Casey seems to still be worrying she crossed a line.

"Thank you, Derek," Casey says, so quietly it's almost inaudible.

"Don't sweat it. What else are big brothers for?"

Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm nearly positive it's not for showing your step-sister your penis.

* * *

It's around six p.m. and I'm in my bedroom watching hockey on television when Casey gets home from her classes or the library or wherever she's been all day.

And it's not two minutes later when the aforementioned brunette bursts through my bedroom door and climbs into my bed next to me.

Okay, pause. This isn't as unusual as it sounds. Casey and I often watch movies together and study, seeing as how we live together and all, and oftentimes that takes place in either of our bedrooms because there's no television in the living room in our apartment.

"I'm not turning off hockey," I say, not looking away from the screen, focusing intently on the scores and not the girl next to me _in my bed_.

"I didn't ask you to," Casey laughs, tucking the pillow she's deemed as being hers when we hang out in here underneath her head, stretching out on my bed.

I turn away from hockey when it goes to commercial, wondering now why Casey has invaded my bed on a day we hadn't decided to watch a movie or study together. Okay, and also on the day she saw my penis for the first time.

"How was class?" I ask, trying to focus on something other than Casey being in my bed.

"Fine, I couldn't really concentrate though."

I should really start keeping a bottle of water next to me at all times given how often Casey keeps making my throat go dry.

"Why's that?" I ask, swallowing a lump in my throat the size of a golfball.

"I just, well, there's this guy… And I just feel so nervous around him and I don't know how to approach him and talk to him."

 _No, Derek. Don't get your hopes up. She's not talking about you_ , the cruel part of my brain reminds me before I can say something I might regret.

"Well, usually 'hi' works pretty well," I joke, lying down on my back with my arms behind my head, turning my head to the side so I'm still looking at her.

"So I should just go up to him and say, 'hi'?"

"Well, yeah. It's the best way to start a conversation."

Casey seems to think for a minute, her eyebrows furrowing before she leans up on one of her arms, causing her hair to fall to one side, exposing her neck.

Casey leans in closer to me and my heart starts racing in my chest, hammering against my ribcage.

"Hi," Casey whispers, biting her lip, no doubt worrying that she's going to receive a bad reaction.

"Hi, Casey," I mumble back, not sure what she expects me to do.

"Derek, I— I know we're legally siblings, but I've never seen you as my brother. Especially after this morning. I've always felt some sort of magnetic pull to you. And this morning, I wanted to stay here with you instead of going to class, even if all we did was watch hockey. I just can't understand how something that feels so right could be wrong."

I concur, McDonald.

My body has a mind of its own. That's what I'll tell anybody who asks why I did what I do next.

I surge forward, leaning on my left arm, wrapping the other securely around Casey's waist— and I kiss her.

Casey squeaks in surprise, but doesn't falter. She raises her hand and tangles her fingers through my hair and presses closer to me, if that's even possible.

And suddenly, one kiss turns into two, which turns into three, which turns into _holy shit, I'm actually making out with my step-sister in my bed. This is not a drill, this is not a dream._

Casey's shirt rides up on her stomach when she lies back on my bed, pulling me with her so I'm just about laying on top of her, and my bare stomach grazes hers. Her skin against mine, her lips on mine, her fingers in my hair— all of these things just about make my brain short-circuit.

"Derek," Casey breathes against my lips, and I know she's asking where the hell we're supposed to go from here.

It's easy to get lost in kissing someone, and it's even easier when it's someone you've dreamed about kissing (okay, among other things) since you were fifteen. And I'm trying like hell to make sure I'm not doing anything Casey doesn't want.

"Are you okay, Case?" I ask, needing to make sure she's not going to start crying because her step-brother forced himself on her.

I'm still half on top of her, my arm is still wrapped around her waist, my legs are still tangled with hers, and my lips are itching to kiss her again— but I won't until she tells me she's okay.

"I'm more than fine, Derek. I could lay here and kiss you all night."

I can't do anything to stop the smile that spreads across my face.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that," I smile, leaning my forehead against hers before kissing her again, reveling in the feeling of knowing that I can actually do that.

It's about ten minutes later when we pull away from each other, the need for oxygen too great to ignore.

"Derek," Casey says, a hint of something in her voice that sounds like sadness, which sends my mind reeling, worried I'd done something to upset her. "I just have to tell you, you can't kiss me like that and tell me you want this if you're not serious. You're not just some random guy, Derek. And you're not just my step-brother, either. You're special and important to me, and I don't want to get my hopes up thinking you're serious about this if you're really just interested in getting laid."

What Casey doesn't know is that since coming to Queens, there's only been one girl on my mind. The very same girl who, this morning, was wearing my hockey jersey. The same girl who, also this morning, saw me essentially naked. The same girl who, right now, is laying beneath me, breathless, from intensely making out with her step-brother.

"Case," I sigh, twining her fingers with mine, leaning my forehead against hers. "You're not just some girl, and you're not just my step-sister. And to be frank, you're the only girl I've even thought about in months. And that sounded dirty when I said it, but that's not how I meant it."

Well, at the risk of sounding like a total creep, she's the only girl I've thought of _like that_ too. But I somehow doubt Casey would want to hear that, yeah, I think about her in a romantic sense, but I also think about her when I jerk it at night, alone in my room when she's sleeping next door.

Casey smiles, a bright, beautiful smile that makes my heart skip a couple beats and brushes a few stray hairs out of my face. That smile soon fades and turns into a smirk that would put even me to shame.

I don't have even a second to question why before I'm shoved onto my back and Casey's on top of me and her lips are back on mine.

I suppose she's figured that now that we've gotten the talking part out of the way, we can get back to the kissing part.

This is different than before though, because Casey's running her hands up and down my chest, and mine are tangling in her hair, gripping her head to mine and the other is resting on her lower back, dangerously close to her butt.

Our lips and tongues dance together, and my head is spinning and I can't tell if it's from lack of oxygen or from kissing Casey, but somehow I think it's the latter.

I'm trying to be good. I'm trying to not act like a pig, but I don't think I've ever been so attracted to a girl before in my life. This is _Casey_ for fuck's sake.

I bend one of my legs at the knee, using it as leverage to roll us over so I'm back on top, removing my lips from hers in favor of kissing my way along her jaw and down her neck.

My hands rub up and down her sides, sliding her shirt up on her torso. I promise, I'm not trying to take her shirt off, I just need to touch her, feel her somehow.

Casey arches her neck into my kiss, silently telling me she's comfortable with what I'm doing, and for that I'm thankful.

My step-sister is making the most glorious, erotic sounds— tiny, breathless pants and the occasional low moan that's almost too quiet to hear, but I'll be damned if I don't listen intently to those sounds.

Casey's gently tugging on my hair and her hips keep bucking off the bed slightly, telling me I'm at least doing something right, considering this is the first opportunity I've gotten to figure out what Casey likes.

" _Derek_."

My name comes out like a moan on her lips and _holy shit_. As if every once of blood in my body hadn't already gone south during all of this, it definitely does at hearing that. Right now, there's nothing I want more than to hear Casey say my name like that over and over again.

But, of course, step-siblings can't just roll around in bed together, making out like their lives depend on it without something interrupting it. In this case, Nora.

Casey's cell phone starts to ring from somewhere in my bed and without missing a beat, I say, "Ignore it."

"I can't, Der, it's my mom. It's almost seven. You know as well as I do that she'll send a search party out if I don't answer."

Nora calls Casey every day, without fail, around dinnertime and the two women gush about their days, talking about school and work and life and how goes things at the McDonald-Venturi residence, sans the two eldest children.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping," I smirk, pressing my lips back to Casey's throat, causing her to shiver as she digs around for her cell phone, flicking it open and pressing it to her ear when she finds it.

"Hi, Mom!" Casey cheers, turning the phone onto speaker mode so I can hear Nora too, not that I'm listening much due to my focusing on touching and kissing Casey.

"Hi, Casey! How's your day been?" I hear Nora ask through the phone.

Somehow I don't think Casey plans on telling her mother the truth about how her day's gone.

"It's been okay. I had class," Casey says, not lying, per say, but withholding information.

As Casey's talking to her mom, I'm doing everything in my power to make Casey give herself up. I'm kissing my way down her neck and collarbone, sucking gently to make her shiver.

"So what are you doing this evening?" Nora asks, forcing a very 'deer in headlights' look onto Casey's face.

"Oh, um, just watching hockey with Derek."

"That makes me so happy to hear!" Nora cheers. "See, Case, I told you you two would get along better if you just gave it a shot."

I can't help but snicker at that. If only she knew just _how well_ her two eldest were getting along now. If she did, I think she might've had a heart attack.

I lay open-mouthed kisses back up my step-sister's neck, nuzzling my nose against the skin just under her ear, watching in amusement when Casey claps her hand over her mouth and whimpers, bucking her hips up, meeting mine.

I can't stop the low groan that forces its way out of my throat and I hope like hell Nora didn't hear it.

"Hang up the phone," I growl, pushing my hips against Casey's again, biting gently into her neck to keep myself quiet.

"I know, mom. You were right. But listen, Derek's glaring at me for talking during hockey. I'll call you later?"

"Sure, honey," Nora says. "Tell Derek hello from everyone."

"Will do, bye, mom."

Casey snaps her phone shut and tosses it across the room.

I lift my head from her neck, looking down at Casey, smirking because I know she's not happy about having to hang up the phone.

Casey pushes on my shoulder, and I know she wants me off of her. She doesn't look mad, though, so I kneel up, letting Casey move however she plans to.

Casey kneels up too, her body no more than six inches from mine, before she lays her hands on my shoulders.

"You, Derek Venturi, are quite possibly the most obnoxious and infuriating person alive," Casey says, worrying me a little, but the tone of her voice is dark, low, and undeniably sexy.

Casey's grip on my shoulders tightens and before I know it, I'm pushed flat on my back again and Casey's straddling me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"But as often as you're obnoxious and infuriating, it's twice as often that I want you to kiss me," Casey whispers, punctuating her statement by kissing me again. "And touch me."

Casey guides my hands up her thighs, over her stomach and back down again, and I swear this girl is going to drive me nuts.

* * *

It's a few hours later, the hockey game long forgotten, and Casey and I are curled up in my bed. We probably haven't said a single word to each other in twenty minutes. I've just been looking at her, admiring her.

Casey and I didn't do anything more than a little heated kissing and touching before we mutually decided to put some ice on it, hence the being curled up in my bed.

I tried going back to watching hockey, but in this moment, nothing is more captivating than Casey McDonald.

"So, Derek," my step-sister whispers, her finger tracing random patterns on my still-bare chest.

"So, Casey."

Casey laughs, and if that's not the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, I don't know what is.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Casey asks, tilting her head up to look at me.

I think about that for a minute. I mean, c'mon, is it really even possible to _date_ your step-sister? It's unlikely it would work out, especially if Nora and my dad found out. So then why do I want it so badly? Why is it all I've thought about since Casey invaded my bed some hours ago?

"How about we just take it day by day? I'm willing to try if you are."

And I'm not lying in saying that. I'm willing to do anything to make this work. Fifteen year-old Derek would probably find a DeLorean and _Back to the Future_ my ass if I didn't at least give it my best shot with Casey.

"What about Mom and George?" Casey asks that million dollar question, and to be honest, I don't know if I have an answer.

"We won't see them again until Christmas. So let's not worry about it until then, hmm?"

I feel Casey nod her head against my shoulder and I'm content with that being her answer.

I turn to lay on my side, enabling myself to look more directly at the beautiful woman beside me. It's gotta be some kind of sin to not give every bit of attention I can to her.

And suddenly, a question hits me. It's a question I've asked myself since Casey and I came to Queens, but I never had the nads to actually ask Casey, but seeing as we've crossed a lot of lines today, I highly doubt this question will cause a stir.

"Case?"

Casey 'hmm's in response, tilting her head up again.

"Why didn't you go to New York?"

It never made sense to me. Casey had the opportunity to dance in New York but instead chose to attend college in Kingston. Call me crazy, but that never made a whole hell of a lot of sense to me.

"Because keener Casey needed to go to college," Casey replies, but her voice says she's lying.

"Casey, you can't lie to me. I know you," I laugh, angling my head down to look at her, watching as a blush tints her cheeks. Ha, caught red-handed.

Casey laughs nervously in response, and I can tell she's debating telling me something.

"You can tell me anything, Casey, you know that."

And that's true. Even at our worst, Casey always told me when something was bothering her. We fought like hell, but we cared like hell too.

Casey nods, clearing her throat before speaking again, "It wasn't because I needed to go to college. I just knew I'd rather be at Queens with you than in New York without you."

* * *

"Casey, relax," I try, watching my step-sister/girlfriend of well over a month now pace back and forth across our Kingston apartment.

"How am I supposed to relax, Der?!" Casey shrieks. "We're going back to London in two days! Two days! In case you've forgotten, we've spent the last six weeks as a _couple_ and now we have to pretend to be _just step-siblings_ for Christmas!"

I stand from my spot on the living room sofa and walk over to her, laying my hands on her hips and looking down at her.

"Relax, Princess," I whisper, that nickname now having taken on an entirely different connotation than it had in years past. "I promise everything will be okay."

Casey's shoulders slump and she lays her head on my chest, giving her best attempt at slowing her breathing.

"Derek, I just can't imagine what they'll say if and when they find out."

I kiss the top of her head, hugging onto her in an attempt to halt the Casey McDonald freak-out.

"We already talked about this, Case," I whisper, rubbing my hands up and down her back. "We're not going to tell them until the time is right."

Casey nods against my chest, wrapping her arms around me, finally hugging back.

"Thank you, Derek."

* * *

"George! Casey and Derek are here!" Nora shouts, beaming from ear to ear when she opens the door to Casey and I once we arrive home for Christmas break from school.

My dad comes running from the kitchen, an equally large smile plastered across his face as he comes up and gives both Casey and I a hug almost tight enough to make our eyes pop out.

"We missed you guys so much!" I hear Nora say to Casey as she embraces her daughter.

"We missed you too, Mom," Casey tells her before being whisked away to go see Lizzie in her room.

"We're so glad to have you two home for Christmas, Derek," my dad says as we walk together into the kitchen.

"Nora seems happy to have Casey home. I'll bet she's missed her."

I'm trying to sound as bored as possible, in true Derek fashion, but a lot has changed since September. I wouldn't even recognize September-Derek if I ran into him.

"She has. We all have. Both of you. We've missed both of you. The house is too quiet without your constant fighting."

* * *

Hey, guys! So, this story has been floating around on my laptop for months now and I'm posting it now because why not. This is part of a series of at least two parts, more if you guys want. Let me know what you think!

This is my first Life with Derek fan fiction, but I've hardcore shipped Dasey since I was a child. So, this is what comes of that as an adult. This story will be rated M for the next part, which will include sexual themes and graphic sexual encounters.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This chapter contains graphic sexual content. If you're not into reading that, don't read this. Most chapters from here on out will have some sexual content in them, just as a future warning as well.

* * *

 _ **Jersey**_

* * *

"Alright, that's it! I want answers," Nora cries before realizing her outburst and looking back down at her dinner plate before back up and Casey and I, who until this point, have been cordial and kind to one-another, probably failing miserably at hiding our relationship from the rest of the McDonald-Venturi household.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Lizzie asks apprehensively, a look on her face that I'd bet money on she learned from Casey.

"Casey, Derek," Nora starts. _Oh, here we go_. "You two haven't said so much as one snide comment to each other since you got here. And you expect me to believe that living together for one semester changed years of fighting and rough housing?"

Casey laughs, and I keep my mouth shut. Knowing Casey, she's going to make up some lie to tell her mom to keep the family in the dark until Casey and I can figure out exactly what we are and what to tell everyone.

"Derek and I have, well, come to an agreement. It's significantly easier to study and co-habitate if we just don't speak. It's just simpler this way. But if you'd like I can split his name into syllables, call him a jerk and throw my biscuit at him."

That's my girl. And she tries to tell me I haven't rubbed off on her at all.

Everyone seems to accept Casey's answer, going back to enjoying their dinner, a quiet, "This chicken is delicious, George." is all that's said. But out of the corner of my eye, I can almost swear I see the gears turning in Lizzie's head.

"Well, since the two of you are so civil now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning up together, right, Casey?" Nora says, her voice pleading as she picks Marti up and cradles her in her arms once we've all finished dinner.

My little Smarti is apparently sick with the flu, and hard as it may be, I've stayed clear of her since learning that. Hockey season isn't over yet and I can't afford to get sick.

"Case, George and I are going to the pharmacy to get some cough medicine for Marti. Lizzie and Edwin are upstairs- he's sick too. We shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

The front door closes behind the trio and I thank my lucky stars because even if for just a minute, I've got Casey to myself.

"Case," I whisper, laying a hand on her waist as she gathers the plates from dinner up and carries them over to the sink.

Casey turns to me and for the first time since being home, I get to look at her- really look at her.

"I know, Derek," Casey says as if she can read my mind, and at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she could.

Casey takes one of my hands in hers, stepping closer so she's almost touching me.

"I miss you too, Derek. It's only ten more days until we get to go back to normal," Casey tries, smiling up at me.

"I'll settle for just being able to share a bed with you again, Princess," I say and there's a lot more truth in that than I ever would've expected coming from me.

Casey's room in the last six weeks has become obsolete, my room quickly turning into _our_ room.

"I know, me too. Soon," Casey says again, squeezing my hand in a way that makes my heart skip a beat.

I lean down, wrapping my free arm around her waist, pulling her close to me, whispering, "I love you, Casey." into her ear.

It's something important. I've never told a girl I love her before, but this is now the third time I've said it to Casey. And I mean it, too. As much as I could ever mean anything.

Casey leans back slightly, still allowing my arm around her before she pushes a strand of hair out of my face, standing up on her tip-toes to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. She lays her hand on my cheek and smiles up at me.

"I love you too, Derek."

Casey smiles before leaning in to press her lips to mine, and I feel like a parched man who's been given water or a starving man who's been given a tri-tip steak.

I haven't been able to kiss her in what feels like a decade (but what's really only a couple hours) and if I could do this for the rest of the night, I could die tomorrow morning a happy man.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. The night before Christmas and the time when it's silent in the house- if only for a few more hours until Smarti wakes up and wreaks havoc on the entire house because Santa paid the McDonald-Venturi household a visit.

It's Christmas Eve and I'm laying in my childhood bedroom, trying to think of something-anything- other than my step-sister-turned-girlfriend in the room next to mine.

I'm trying to think of something else because thinking about her only makes me want to see her and I can't do that right now.

Or, at least I thought so. That changes when I hear a quiet knock on my bedroom door. It's so quiet I almost don't hear anything at all.

I stand from my bed, striding over to the door to open it.

"Everyone's sleeping. I thought maybe I could stay in here for a little while," Casey smiles, tilting her head up to look at me.

I nod, trying not to make noise lest my siblings wake.

Casey steps through the door and I close and lock it behind her.

By the time I've turned around, Casey's already sprawled out on my bed, her long dancer legs on full view under the sleep shorts she's wearing.

"You gonna come over here or not?" Casey laughs, scooting back toward the edge of my bed so there's room for me, and I make quick work of climbing into bed next to her.

I wrap an arm securely around her, pulling her as close to me as possible, reveling in the feeling of her. I breathe in heavily.

"It's so hard for me to not touch you and kiss you," Casey whispers, her breath ghosting over my chest, forcing goosebumps to arise on my skin.

"You can now," I say back, already ready for the kiss I can feel coming.

Casey's lips touch mine, and that's gotta be one of the most incredible feelings in the world.

It's one kiss. One kiss that leads to two, which leads to three.

Casey's raking her fingernails along my sides, and I don't really know how it happens, but suddenly I'm kissing Casey's neck, my fingers digging into the skin on her thighs, hooking one of her legs around my waist.

" _Derek_ ," Casey breathes, tilting her head back and tangling her fingers in my hair.

I bite into the skin on Casey's neck where it connects to her shoulder in a vain attempt to hide my reaction to the way she just said my name. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

"Casey," I whisper back, my voice sounding much more pleading and broken than I intend.

My lips are back on hers as quickly as I can manage and I'm pulling her as tight against me as I can get her.

Casey's hips buck against mine and holy hell, this girl has no idea what she does to me. But it'd be some kind of miracle if she couldn't feel it.

Listen, this exact moment that's happening right now was pretty much all teenage-Derek thought about during those 'extra long showers' in high school and I'd be lying if I tried to say my entire body isn't tingling. But can you blame me? Casey is in my childhood bedroom, in my childhood _bed_ , moaning my name and letting me touch her and kiss her and oh, hell, I think I might blow prematurely if I keep thinking like that.

" _Derek_."

I swear, I don't mean to growl like I do, but it's nearly impossible to fight my reactions.

"Fuck, Case," I groan, laying her down on her back, kissing my way down her neck and to her chest where her tank top starts. "You gotta stop sayin' my name like that."

Casey laughs lightly but cuts off abruptly when I drag my nose down her torso, kissing my way down until I get to the waistband of her pajama pants.

"I'd be able to stop if you'd stop kissing me like you are," Casey laughs, looking down at me.

Almost unconsciously, my lips quirk up into a smirk and I kneel up so I'm hovering barely an inch or so from her.

"Then I guess I just have to make it so you can't speak," I say, leaning in to kiss her, sliding my hands up her tank top, only breaking off the kiss to remove her shirt completely.

The way her skin feels against my bare chest sends a shiver up my spine before I dip my head back down to her neck.

My step-sister's breath hitches in her throat when my hands come up to cup her breasts, my thumbs gently running over her nipples.

Something along the lines of, "Oh my- D-Derek," comes out of Casey's mouth as she arches her back, pushing her chest up closer to me.

I'd also be lying if I said before Casey and I started this 'relationship' that I'd never noticed how glorious her boobs are. Not too big, but big enough to fill my hands. I'd have had to be blind to not notice. Teenage-Derek would probably break down in tears of joy if he ever knew Casey and I would end up like this.

I leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down Casey's neck and chest before letting my breath ghost over one of Casey's nipples.

Casey and I have gotten pretty hot and heavy before tonight while away at school, but as of right now, Casey's virginity remains intact. And it's up to her when and if she decides she's ready to take that step. I've gotten my step-sister to be in a committed relationship with me, but sex is an entirely different animal. I, of course, am not opposed to the idea, but I'm leaving that step in Casey's hands.

I swirl my tongue around her nipple, licking the bud until it hardens.

"D-Derek, I-" Casey pants, her hips canting up to meet mine.

With my free hand I reach down to Casey's hip, guiding her into a slow, grinding rhythm, pressing my hard-as-a-fucking-rock cock against her, trying like hell to alleviate the pulsing my crotch is doing.

Casey's panting is starting to come out as high-pitched keening, and I pull back from my ministrations on her nipple to suck a dark purple mark into the top of her breast.

"Derek, I- please, do something," Casey whimpers, pulling me up by my hair to kiss her lips.

"Tell me what you want and you can have it, Princess."

Casey sighs and pushes me onto my back before standing up from my bed, leaving me thoroughly confused and then thoroughly speechless.

Casey's thin fingers slowly reach down to untie the string holding her shorts up and I don't know what I'm supposed to look at- her face, that sexy smirk plastered across her face, her (again, glorious) boobs, or her hands as they slide those shorts down her long, lithe dancer legs.

But she doesn't stop there. She then hooks her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, sliding those down and off as well.

Casey crawls back onto the bed next to me, tracing her fingers along my chest. She's biting her lip and looking at me through her lashes like some kind of vixen, which makes my crotch pulsate yet again.

My cock is aching in my pants and even just looking at Casey like this is sending any remaining blood in me downstairs fast.

Casey kneels back up and at first I don't realize what she's doing, but it hits me when she slips her fingers into the waist of my sweats and starts to pull them down.

Casey yanks my sweats down and off in one swift motion, tossing them to the floor before lying back down and pulling me into a heated kiss.

My step-sister takes my hand in hers, running my fingers along her thigh before opening her legs and guiding my hand between them.

I can't do anything to stop the groan that forces its way out when I feel how wet she is.

Just as I'm about to slip a finger inside her, she pulls my hand away, shaking her head.

"Do you have a condom?" Casey asks, looking up at me again.

I'm left gaping at my step-sister, blood pulsing in my ears and my eyes bugging like they're about to pop out of my head.

Almost without realizing it, I reach behind me to the top drawer of my bedside table and rummage around through stacks of paper and other miscellaneous crap before coming up with my hidden box of condoms from before leaving for school. I tear one off the strip and hand it to Casey, wondering if she's serious and if she's really ready for this as I toss the box onto my bedside table.

"Casey, are you sure about this?" I ask, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We can wait if you're not ready."

Casey smiles up at me, tearing open the condom wrapper, dropping the wrapper onto my bedside table next to the box as she hands me the condom.

"I'm sure. I'm ready. Derek, I want this to be you. And I think part of me has always wanted this to be with you."

I inhale heavily and nod, sliding the condom on, biting my lip at the way my cock twitches at finally being touched.

"But if you change your mind, you'll tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

"I will."

And with that I press my lips to my step-sister's, laying her down flat on her back, reaching down to first get her used to something inside her with my fingers.

"I'm a little bigger than a couple fingers, and I have no intention of hurting you, so just give me a minute here, okay?"

Casey nods and spreads her legs for me, giving me the access I need.

This isn't the first time I've fingered her, but I'll be damned if I hurt Casey when she's giving me something so important to her.

I slip one finger inside her, my eyes just about rolling back in my head at knowing that warm, wet, tight feeling is about to be gripping my cock.

It takes a few minutes and a couple fingers before Casey seems to relax, but when she does, I remove my fingers and position myself over her, leaning down to kiss her as I slowly push into her.

Kissing her barely silences the gasp she lets out at the first push and I find myself whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again against her lips.

Casey looks up at me, laying her hand against my cheek and says, "Don't apologize. I'm fine. Just keep going and give me your best."

I smirk and pull out so that just the tip is left inside her before pushing back in again.

"My best? You're on, McDonald. I'll have you screaming by night's end."

Casey's lips turn up into a smile as she starts to laugh lightly. But being Derek Venturi, I can't allow my girl to laugh at me during sex.

I pull back out, again just to the tip, and lean down to run my tongue over her nipple, smirking to myself when I feel her shiver under me.

Casey wiggles her hips impatiently, attempting to force my cock back inside her.

" _Der-ek_ ," Casey whines, tossing her head back against my pillow.

I kiss my way up her chest and to her neck as I push back inside her, this time starting up a slow, easy rhythm.

Casey cants her hips up to meet my thrusts, digging her nails into my biceps.

Casey's whimpers and soft moans are starting to get a little loud for my preferences when my younger siblings are sleeping down the hallway, so I pull her in to a hot, mostly teeth and tongue, kiss.

Now that we've gotten past the part of this where I have to be careful, I pick up my pace, rocking into my step-sister's body, beginning to feel the effects this is having on my own body.

Casey moans against my mouth, whispering words I'm too preoccupied to hear, sucking in a harsh breath when I prop myself up on one hand, using the other to flick my thumb across one of her nipples.

" _D-Derek, I- oh my gosh_ ," Casey whimpers and I can feel her start to shake.

I can hear some kind of faint banging noise from somewhere in my room, but I couldn't force myself to worry about it when I'm about to make my step-sister come.

I'm silently hoping Casey's as close as it seems because I'm starting to feel that tell-tale heat at the base of my cock and the coiling in my stomach.

"Casey, oh shit, C-Casey," I groan, thrusting into her again and again, closing my eyes and dropping my head to rest on her shoulder.

Almost unconsciously, I begin to kiss and bite into the skin on her chest and neck and run my fingers all along her body.

Casey rakes her fingers down my back and I know I'll have welts there come morning, but that's not important right now because Casey is starting to clench around my cock and any brain function I had prior to that is gone like the wind.

Casey's hips are bucking irregularly, her legs are shaking and her head is thrown back, mouth open in a silent cry.

"Oh my gosh, oh my g- oh, I'm- I'm," Casey moans, her body shaking, wracking with orgasm. " _Oh, Der-rek!_ "

Correction. That is my favorite way to hear her say my name.

The pulsing at the base of my cock gets stronger and stronger and stronger, and I ball the bed sheets in my hands, yelling and moaning and groaning as I fill up the condom.

My breathing slows as I pull out of my step-sister, flopping down beside her on my bed, sliding the condom off and tossing it into the trash next to my bedside table.

I roll onto my side, laying my hand on Casey's stomach, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

As much as she seemed to enjoy what we just did, that was her virginity I just took, and there's always a chance she's regretting it, so I can feel my nerves getting to me.

"You okay, Case?" I ask, biting my lip nervously.

Casey smiles up at me, placing a hand on my cheek.

And before I know it, Casey is laughing again, running her thumb along my cheekbone.

"I'm perfect, Derek," Casey smiles.

Casey lays a hand on my shoulder, gently caressing my bicep before roughly shoving me onto my back, climbing up and straddling my hips.

My step-sister glides her hands up and down my chest, letting her nails graze over my nipples or hip bones.

"If I had known sex with you would be so mind-blowing, I would've jumped you years ago," Casey whispers into my ear making me shudder with arousal and I can already feel myself starting to get hard again.

I smirk, rolling my hips up to hers, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet," I say, continuing my exploration of her body with my hands.

Casey chuckles lightly to herself, leaning down so her chest is pressed firmly to mine and her face is barely two inches away from mine.

"Then you're just gonna have to keep showing me. First you made passionate love to me," she purrs, nuzzling her nose against my neck. "Next, you're gonna fuck me."

Any conscious thought I might've had before those words left her mouth are gone, replaced by a primal, animalistic groan forcing out of my throat as I flip us over, pinning Casey to the bed with one hand while I use the other to fumble for another condom on my bedside table, tearing off the wrapper with my teeth.

She wants me to fuck her? I'll make it so she can't walk straight for a week.

* * *

The next thing I know there's knocking on my bedroom door and my eyes fly open, remembering where I am and who is in my bed.

Through bleary eyes I can see that the clock on my bedside table is flashing 5:30 in the morning- Christmas morning.

I crawl easily out of bed, making every attempt to keep Casey asleep as I throw on my boxers and sweats that were discarded some hours ago.

I open the door, but only enough to poke my head out so whoever's knocking won't see Casey.

"It's time for presents. I was sent up here to wake you and Casey," Lizzie starts, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you know where she is? She's not in her room."

I sigh. If I were to say no, Nora would send out a search party. If I were to say yes, Lizzie would find out that Casey slept in my bed last night.

I open the door a little more, wide enough for Lizzie to poke her head in and see the sleeping form of her sister on the opposite side of my bed.

Lizzie looks back at me, raising an eyebrow into a high arch.

"Don't say a word," I say, my voice harsh and demanding.

Lizzie backs up with her hands up, as if to note surrender.

"Just wake her up and get your butts downstairs before Marti starts without you."

Lizzie turns on her heel and disappears down the stairs.

I close my door once more before turning back to the girl in my bed.

I climb in next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, placing light kisses to it.

"Casey, it's time for presents," I whisper to her, shaking her just slightly.

Casey rolls onto her back as her eyes open half way.

Casey nods, understanding what I said and flings the comforter off of herself, shivering when she realizes she's just let the cold, Canada-in-December air hit her naked body.

"Holy cold!" Casey shrieks, rummaging around on the floor to find her clothes before dressing.

I chuckle lightly, getting up and placing a kiss to Casey's forehead before leaving her and my room, making it so we come downstairs at different times.

* * *

"Here, this one's for Derek!" Nora says, passing a silver-wrapped present over to me before handing out presents to the rest of the kids.

I peel the paper off the box and open the lid, laughing lightly when I see a couple new pairs of jeans. Christmas as an adult is great like that. Marti gets presents and I get clothes.

The sun rises and shines through the window as Nora and my dad clean up the mess of paper left over from five kids opening Christmas presents.

When out of earshot of Marti, I thank Nora and my dad for the clothes and new hockey bag I received, also letting them know I'm heading upstairs to shower.

As I'm heading up the stairs, my eyes connect with Casey's as she's helping Marti open one of her presents.

I wink at Casey and watch as she bites her lip and fidgets in her seat and I know she's thinking the same thing as me. She's thinking about last night, about the sex, about the way our bodies moved together, about the way she moaned my name.

Casey's eyes roam over my chest and come to a rest at my crotch. My sweats are slung low on my hips, exposing the light dusting of hair that trails down from my belly button and disappears down my pants and I can almost see how it's affecting her.

Casey bites her lip again, and forcefully averts her eyes from mine, distracting herself with Marti again, which I take as my cue to go shower.

My shower is quick because I know there's six other people in the house that need o shower, so once finished, I wrap a towel around my waist and make to go get dressed in my room.

That idea is halted when my body collides with another outside the bathroom door.

I don't even have to guess who it is when I hear a soft whimper and feel dainty fingers touching the skin above where my towel rests.

I smirk down at Casey, taking a quick look around the hallway to make sure we're alone before ushering her into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I don't know who makes the first move, but Casey and I are on each other within seconds, clawing and kissing and biting and sucking at each other like we're starving for it.

Without preamble or prompting, Casey shoves me back, my back colliding with my bedroom door and drops to her knees, yanking my towel away and tossing it behind her.

My head thunks back against the door when Casey wraps her lips around my cock, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Casey's head bobs in a way she's perfected over the last month and a half and it makes my head spin.

It's no more than five minutes and I'm biting on my hand to keep from groaning when my orgasm hits me like a freight train.

Casey stands, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, smirking a smirk that she has to have stolen from me when she realizes how hard my chest is heaving.

"You gonna get dressed, Der?" Casey asks, feigning innocence in her voice.

I laugh lightly, side-stepping around her to open my dresser drawer and pull out a pair of boxers, sliding them on quickly.

"Oh my gosh," I hear Casey gasp and my head snaps up to see what she's freaking about.

I notice it almost immediately. I step closer to get a better look.

"Now that's impressive," I laugh, throwing my head back.

Not only is there a deep-set crack down the center of my headboard, but there's also a distinct white spot on the wall behind my headboard where the headboard has chipped the paint off the wall.

"Derek! We broke your headboard!" Casey cries, laughter seeping into her worried tone.

I step closer to her, looming over her before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You weren't complaining last night."

I step back from her, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Casey 'humphs' in response and sends me a typical Casey McDonald glare before showing herself out of my bedroom.

I can't help but laugh to myself after she leaves. We actually _broke_ my headboard. That'll be interesting to explain if Nora and my dad ever see it.

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's been decided that this _will_ continue into more chapters! As of right now, there are plans for this to be six to eight parts. My goal is to upload once a week, although it is likely that I'll upload more frequently than that. I just can't help myself. I like to share things immediately, lol.

If you have any requests or ideas for this story, feel free to leave them in your reviews and I'll take them into consideration!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jersey**_

* * *

"Bye, Mom, I'll be back soon," Casey tells Nora, kissing her cheek as she shrugs on her coat.

Casey has a lunch date with Emily while she's home from school, for which, she's leaving now.

Casey smiles as she walks past her boyfriend/step-brother, who is currently playing a game of Babe Raider against Edwin and he smiles back, unable to kiss her goodbye like he'd like to.

Casey heads outside, almost immediately jumping into her friend's car.

"Case! It's so good to see you!" Emily shrieks, throwing her arms around Casey as best as she can in the tight space of her car.

"It's good to see you too, Em."

Emily drives the two women to a quiet coffee shop, parking the car and turning off the ignition before stepping out, Casey following behind her.

The two women order their respective coffees and take a seat in the corner of the shop.

"So, tell me all about Queens! What's it like? How are the guys? Hot? They've gotta be hot! What about you? Any guys for you? Tell me, tell me!" Emily babbles, bouncing in her seat like an excited child.

Casey laughs lightly at her friend's excitement.

"Queens is great," Casey starts, wondering how she's going to word her particular romantic situation. "The guys are gorgeous, but I'm at school to learn, Em, not hook up with college guys."

Casey can't help but think of her own gorgeous guy as she's talking to Emily, trying to keep her thoughts purely about his face and not the rest of his body.

"Boring!" Emily laughs, sipping from her coffee. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to ask. How's Derek? You guys share an apartment, right? That's gotta be a train wreck!"

Casey chuckles to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Derek is... Derek. He's still Derek. He still plays hockey. He's Derek."

 _He also happens to be my boyfriend and the man who took my virginity just last night_ , Casey thinks to herself.

"So, are you seeing anyone? C'mon, Case, I'm going through a serious romantic dry spell and I need to live vicariously through someone," Emily pleads.

Casey bites her lip nervously, unsure if she should tell Emily or not.

"I am. I am seeing someone," Casey smiles, looking down at her hands, averting her eyes from Emily's.

"No way! Someone at Queens? What's he like?!"

As if on cue, Casey's cell phone vibrates in her pocket, 'Derek' flashing on the screen.

 _I miss you, Princess._

Casey smiles at her cell phone, texting back a quick 'I miss you too' before replying to Emily.

"Yes, someone at Queens. It's still relatively new, but he makes me happy."

Emily smiles, happy to hear that her friend is happy.

Casey's phone vibrates again and without thinking twice she opens the message.

 _No, Princess. I miss being inside you. I want you. If you were here, I'd be on you so quick you wouldn't know what hit you._

Casey gasps, her phone nearly flying out of her hand.

"Oh my word!" Casey gasps, unsure of how to reply to that message.

"Case? Something wrong?" Emily asks, reminding Casey of her presence.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Em. I just got a text that surprised me is all," Casey says, not technically lying before deciding to text back.

 _I'm trying to have a decent lunch with my friend, Derek._

Casey easily slips back into conversation with Emily, hoping Derek would drop it and just wait until she gets home.

But does Derek Venturi ever do anything Casey wants? Rarely.

 _And I'm supposed to be playing Babe Raider, but instead I'm trying to hide a hard-on for my step-sister from my brother. All I can think about is the way you moaned my name last night._

Casey feels her cheeks heat up, and she bites her lip to keep from reacting to Derek's words in public, in front of her highschool best friend.

"Are you okay, Case?" Emily asks again, now wondering if her friend is going crazy.

 _Derek..._ , Casey sends back, and it's a warning. A warning for Derek to quit while he's ahead and let Casey enjoy her lunch.

"I'm fine, Em," Casey outright lies.

"Yeah, right. You keep looking down at your phone like a deer in headlights. What's so interesting on that phone of yours?" Emily raises an eyebrow, already having her own suspicions of what Casey is seeing.

 _C'mon, Princess. Give me something. Tell me what you'd do if you were here. I'll tell you what I'd do to you._

Before Casey can send back a reply, her phone buzzes again, indicating another message.

 _First, I'd lay you down on my bed, y'know, the one with the broken headboard. And I'd take off all your clothes. I'd start at your lips, and kiss my way down your body. Your neck, your chest, your nipples, down your stomach, your thighs. And then I'd stop, only for a second to throw your legs over my shoulders and lick you open. I'd make you shiver and shake and make you moan my name just like last night. I love how you taste, Princess. I wish I could taste you right now._

At that, Casey's phone actually does fly out of her hand, and right across the table and into Emily's lap.

"You mind? I'd like to know why my best friend is suddenly uninterested in talking to me," Emily laughs, looking down at the message pulled up on Casey's cell phone.

Casey bites her lip, internally freaking about Emily reading something so private, but knowing Emily won't know who sent the message anyway. Sure, Emily will see that Casey's new boyfriend is sexting her while she's out to lunch with her friend, but at least she won't find out who sent the message.

"Casey! Sexting at the lunch table? My, how you've changed in the last few months," Emily playfully scoffs, handing the brunette back her cell phone. "Seriously though, he's got a way with words. It's a wonder how you're still sitting here with me!"

"I wasn't! He's the one sending the messages, I've been trying to blow him off!" Casey laughs, closing her phone and laying it on the table in front of her.

"You need to tell me who he is now. I've seen his sexts. I at least deserve to know a name," Emily jokes and Casey's heart begins to hammer against her ribcage.

Casey bites her lip, starting to feel a little dizzy.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out or scream or faint or never speak to me again, and you can't tell anyone," Casey sighs.

"Case, you're my best friend. You couldn't do anything to push me away. Promise."

Casey inhales heavily, swallowing a lump in her throat the size of a hockey puck.

"Derek," Casey whispers, her eyes darting between her cell phone and Emily, who's mouth has dropped open about to the floor.

"Derek? As in _Derek_ Derek? As in my ex? As in your brother?" Emily asks, incredulously.

Emily doesn't seem grossed out or concerned or disgusted- just shocked- which enables Casey to let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

" _Step_ -brother, Em. Step-brother."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Casey! Now you have to tell me how exactly that happened! This is not what I was expecting when we came out to lunch!"

* * *

Casey returns home from her lunch with Emily and I see her scan the room, looking for me presumably after the texts I'd sent her while she was away.

I swear, I just couldn't help myself. I knew Casey wouldn't be inclined to message me back like I was messaging her, but it sure made me almost cream my pants all by myself.

Casey glares at me, her eyes narrowing dangerously before darting up the stairs.

I wait a minute or two before pausing Edwin and I's game of Babe Raider.

"Sorry, Ed, gotta take a leak," I tell him bolting up the stairs myself, going immediately to Casey's room.

I open her door and find her standing there, in the middle of her room, arms crossed.

I close her door behind me and lock it, trying not to laugh at how annoyed she looks.

"Derek, sending me inappropriate text messages while I'm out with Emily, really?"

I step closer to her, placing my hands on her hips and leaning down to press my lips against her neck.

"You liked it, don't lie," I chuckle, biting into her neck lightly.

Casey sighs, tilting her head back, coiling her arms around my neck.

I bend down just slightly, enough to grip onto Casey's thighs, lifting her up and coaxing her to wrap her legs around me.

I carry her over to her bed and lay her down, crawling onto the bed with her, never breaking the kisses I'm laying on her neck.

" _Derek_ ," Casey whimpers, her hips canting up, grinding against mine.

I'm sucking on her neck, already working on pulling her shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor when I do.

I kiss my way down from her neck to the tops of her boobs where her bra starts, biting lightly into her skin, reaching behind her to unclip her bra and removing that as well.

Casey's hands slide up my shirt, deftly pulling it up over my head, tossing it somewhere out of eyesight.

I pull her body against mine, reveling in the feeling of her naked chest against mine, leaning back up to kiss her lips.

"I wasn't kidding earlier," I whisper against Casey's lips, one of my hands traveling down her back to rest on her butt, pulling her as close against me as I can get her.

Casey tilts her head back, exposing her neck, knowing I can't resist such a temptation. I lean down, kissing her neck with the same intensity as I would her lips.

"Really wanna taste you, Case. You taste so damn good."

I kiss my way down her stomach, smirking to myself when I reach her jeans.

I look up at my step-sister and take the denim between my teeth, never breaking eye contact with her. I undo the button and zipper on her jeans with my teeth before sliding her jeans and underwear down her legs, letting her kick them the rest of the way off.

I kiss and bite into Casey's thighs, ignoring the main attraction for now, knowing the more I tease her, the more she'll enjoy herself.

"Der-ek!" Casey whines, reminding me of our bickering from high school.

"What's the matter, Case?" I ask with a darkness in my voice I know will affect her in just the way I want as I bite into the top of her thigh.

"Derek, _please_."

Well, when she says _please_.

I toss Casey's legs over my shoulders, burying my head between them.

I slowly, teasingly run my tongue along her slit, swirling my tongue against her clit.

Casey's hands fly to my head, tangling her fingers into my hair and _pulling_. But I know her well enough to know she isn't trying to push me away, she's trying to pull me closer.

I grip my hands onto her hips, pulling her as close as possible without suffocating myself, slipping my tongue inside her, groaning myself when I get that burst of pure, raw _Casey_ on my tongue.

"Derrr-ek," Casey groans, rocking her hips against my mouth.

I turn my attention back to her clit, licking and swirling and doing everything in my power to make this amazing girl fall apart.

I pick up my pace, licking into her with abandon, listening to the litany of glorious noises coming from above me.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," Casey chants, yanking on my hair enough to sting. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my- _Der-ek_!"

And all at once my senses are overtaken by Casey, not least of which being how delicious she tastes.

I can't help but moan against Casey's skin as I lap up as much of her juices as I can, unwilling to spill a drop.

I lift my head from between Casey's thighs and let her legs down from my shoulders.

I'm about to lean down and kiss her when a knock on her door reverberates through her room.

"Casey? Can I talk to you?" Lizzie's voice comes through the door and Casey shoves me off her bed, pushing my shirt at my chest which I throw on quickly.

"Closet, now," Casey hisses as she throws her underwear and jeans back on.

"I'm changing, Liz, one second!"

Casey clips her bra back on, about when I hide myself in her closet, laughing to myself at how Casey's been reduced to hiding boys in her closet.

I hear Casey's bedroom door open and feet shuffle across the floor and Casey ask, "What's up, Liz?"

Lizzie sighs and I can picture her crossing her arms over her chest like Casey does when she's annoyed just by the tone of her sigh.

"You can come out, Derek. I know you're in here too," Lizzie says, making me chuckle lightly.

I slide open Casey's closet door and step out, looking between the two sisters opposite me.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" Lizzie asks, raising her eyebrow like she had at me at seeing Casey in my bed.

"Lizzie, its complicated," Casey tells her, laying a hand on her sister's knee.

"Derek?" Lizzie turns her attention to me, hoping I'll answer her question.

"It's like Casey said. Complicated."

Lizzie groans, "You're useless to me. Let me talk to my sister alone."

* * *

"Lizzie. It really is complicated," Casey tries yet again to limit the conversation with her sister after Derek leaves the room.

"It's not. Are you having sex with him?"

Casey just about chokes on her own saliva at hearing the word 'sex' come out of her sister's mouth. Sometimes Casey forgets that Lizzie is fifteen now, not five.

"Lizzie... It's-"

"Complicated. I know. But it's not complicated. It's a yes or no question."

Casey frowns. Even if she tells Lizzie the truth, she won't understand that Casey waited until she was ready and that Derek waited with her. Complicated doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Yes. I am."

Lizzie's mouth turns down and she looks at Casey like a disappointed mother.

"But, Lizzie, it's not just sex. I'm in love with him. Like, walking down an aisle in a big white dress, marriage and babies in love with him. That's the complicated part. The sex is the easy part."

Lizzie is silent for a minute, thinking.

"Do you ever plan on telling Mom and George?"

Casey laughs lightly, "Of course we do. We're just waiting until the time is right."

"You're really in love with him?" Lizzie asks, her voice full of confusion.

"I am. I really am," Casey smiles.

Lizzie sighs again, uncertain of how to handle this situation.

"Lizzie, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Edwin. Nobody."

Lizzie nods, understanding how important this is to her sister, letting a wave of relief wash over Casey.

"Case?" Lizzie asks, an uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, Liz?"

"Why _Derek?_ " Lizzie asks, bursting out in laughter.

Casey can't help but laugh along with her, seeing as she's asked herself the same question almost every day since that day in his room at Queens. Indeed, _why Derek?_

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

* * *

It's around twelve days later, after Casey and Derek have left to return to school when Nora feels the loneliness a mother feels when her children aren't around. Three children at home is plenty for most parents, but without Casey and Derek, Nora just doesn't feel right.

It's that motherly loneliness that leads her to where she is now— standing in the middle of Casey's bedroom, thinking about her daughter.

Casey's bed is made with the neatness and meticulous attention to detail her daughter is known for and not a single item is out of place.

Nora's heart constricts when she looks to Casey's desk, noting that her computer and the school supplies she covets are absent, gone back with her to school. _That_ is a detail Nora wishes she hadn't noticed. It only serves to make Casey's absence hurt more.

Nora frowns and decides it best to leave Casey's room, shutting the door behind her. It's as she's walking past Derek's room that she realizes how much she misses him too.

 _Never thought I'd say that_ , Nora thinks to herself as she steps into Derek's room.

Nora notes the band posters that always covered his walls and the unmade bed, laughing at how predictable her step-son is.

Nora notices the condoms first. The open box of condoms sitting on her step-son's bedside table, next to several empty condom wrappers that liter his bedside table.

She notices the cracked headboard and chipped paint second. Neither of which were present before Derek came home from school.

"George!" Nora yells, unsure of how to process the sight in front of her.

George is upstairs in seconds, following the sound of his wife's voice into his son's bedroom.

"George, what do you see here?" Nora asks, sucking her teeth and crossing her arms over her chest.

George takes in the sight before him, first wondering what his wife is so worried about before seeing what Nora's referring to.

"Condoms and a broken headboard— so very Derek," George laughs, realizing from a parental perspective how un-funny this is, but also seeing how kind of hilarious it is.

"George!" Nora shouts, slapping her husband's chest. "He had a _girl_ in here!"

George sighs.

"So, who do you think she is?" George wonders, playfully elbowing Nora. "Emily? She was home from school too."

"Sally, maybe. Probably just one of his old girlfriends from high school. But that's not the point! He had a girl in here. Why can't he just keep it in his pants for ten days?"

"Hey, at least he's using protection. That's a good thing, right?"

* * *

Hey, guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one is one of my favorites, I dunno why. Also, just for my own future reference, I have a question I'd like to ask you. I have plans to make this story around eight/nine parts. I'm also toying around with the idea of an epilogue or two at the very end. So, my question is, would you guys be interested in that? That would make it around eleven parts total.

I've also been toying around with some other ideas for this story which will come in time (hopefully.)

Thanks so much for reading and as always, please review! It makes me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** This chapter makes reference to addiction, specifically sexual dependency and sex addiction. It it in no way intended to offend or upset anyone, and if you feel it will do so to you personally, by all means, skip this chapter all together. Also, if you or anyone you know is suffering from addiction, there are numbers specific to your country/province/area that you can call- there are people out there who can, and who want to help.

* * *

 _ **Jersey**_

* * *

"C'mon, Casey, throw me a line here. It's Valentine's Day!" I whisper against Casey's neck, standing behind her and running my hands down her sides as she attempts to brush her teeth in the bathroom of our apartment.

Casey spits out her toothpaste and rinses her mouth out before turning to me, a classic Casey disapproving look in her eyes.

"Derek," Casey starts, laying her hands on my biceps. "Wait until tonight. I refuse to have sex hair when we go out to dinner with our parents."

I can't help but laugh at that. Typical Casey.

And unfortunately, all too true. My dad had a client to meet in Kingston this weekend and brought Nora with him, leaving Lizzie and Edwin home with Marti. Our parents called Casey and offered to take us out to dinner while in town, which she obviously couldn't say no to, even on Valentine's Day.

It's not that I'm not happy to be seeing them after the two months since Christmas, but it _is_ Valentine's Day. And it's not that I'm particularly invested in this particular holiday either, but my plans for an evening with Casey seem to be headed for the drain because of this dinner.

"But, Case, it's a cliche for a reason," I say, running my hands down her hips and thighs, lifting her up and sitting her on the sink. "Y'know, like ' _No time like the present_ '."

Casey chuckles and lays both hands on the sides of my face.

"Oh, Derek," she laughs. "No. Not happening. Good things come to boys who wait."

* * *

Casey and Derek leave for their classes for the day, still not back when George and Nora arrive in Kingston.

Casey had texted her mother to tell her just to let herself into the apartment with her own key and that she'd be home soon, so Nora does as she said, letting herself and George into their children's apartment.

Nora looks around when she steps over the threshold, laughing to herself when she notices most of the apartment is spotless, no doubt due to Casey.

"It's amazing how clean this place is with Derek living here," George notes as if reading his wife's mind.

"Well, Casey lives here too, don't forget. Besides, he probably spends most of his time playing hockey, anyway."

Nora looks around, remembering when she'd helped her two eldest move into this apartment, smiling at how they'd put their own spin on it.

Derek's hockey bag sits by the front door, along with his stick and Casey's biology texts are open on the coffee table. There's a throw blanket tossed over the back of the sofa and a 'Venturi' hockey hoodie hanging on the couch arm.

"Wait, Nora, is that?" George asks, stepping closer to the open door of Derek's bedroom.

"It sure is," Nora laughs, not surprised in the slightest.

Hanging from Derek's bedpost is a black, lace bra, like some kind of trophy Derek has collected.

Nora also sees one thing in particular that reminds her heavily of the day after the kids returned to school- an open box of condoms on Derek's bedside table.

"Okay, George, you've got to talk to your son about his apparently very healthy sex life," Nora states, looking at her husband pointedly.

George laughs, understanding that his son is a twenty-year old man just as he once was, but also taking into consideration his wife's motherly worry.

"I just hope Casey isn't having as much sex as Derek seems to be."

* * *

"Are we seriously hooking up right before we go home to meet our parents for dinner?" I ask, laughing against my step-sister's lips before claiming them in a heated kiss.

"Absolutely."

Casey and I have parked the Prince in a parking lot off campus that's no longer in use and are now in the back seat, trying to squeeze in a little alone time before spending the evening with our parents.

Casey wastes no time undoing my jeans fastenings and tearing them down my legs, dipping her head down to lick a long stripe up the underside of my cock.

I lean my head back against the back window, allowing myself to enjoy this.

I tried once again to get Casey to have sex with me before the arrival of our parents to no avail and again just now, again with no such luck. But when Casey offered head in exchange for my cooperation during dinner, I couldn't say no and still walk away with my man card.

Casey wraps her lips around the tip of my cock, paying extra attention to the bundle of nerves just below the head, making me groan much louder than intend.

My fingers are itching to tangle into Casey's long brown hair, but I remember her rule about no sex hair and instead grip onto the edge of the seat.

Without warning, Casey sucks the entirety of my cock into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat, forcing me to suck in a breath.

I've been tempted to ask Casey plenty of times in the last three months where she learned to suck cock so well, but I also know it's better to not look a gift horse in the mouth and leave that one alone.

Casey bobs her head, hollowing her cheeks, running her bottom teeth along the underside of my cock.

"This isn't gonna last long if you keep that up," I moan, feeling that heat in my crotch, my hips bucking up to Casey's mouth.

Casey laughs, the vibrations making me bite my lip in an attempt to not blow my load so soon.

At some point during this, I'd closed my eyes, letting myself _feel_ instead of see, but I just can't help myself- I have to look at Casey. And when I do? Oh gosh, those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock and she's looking straight up at me.

That eye contact is apparently the push I needed to tip over the edge because it's not a minute later I'm shooting down Casey's throat.

Casey pulls off, leaning up to kiss me as I try to shimmy my pants back on.

"That ought to hold you off until tonight."

* * *

"So how are classes going for you guys?" Nora asks while we wait for our dinners to be brought out to us.

Casey immediately launches into a conversation with her mother about how her biology class is a joke and how she wishes she could've taken chemistry and I take the opportunity to mess with her just a little.

Casey and I are sat on one side of the booth and our parents are sat opposite us and, so I use that to my advantage, grazing my fingers up my step-sister's thigh under the table.

Casey barely flinches to my dismay and continues her conversation with as much interest as before.

"And what about you, Derek?"

I snap my head up, "Uh, it's school."

Nora laughs, shaking her head.

"Typical Derek."

It's then that our waitress returns with four plates to hand out, and I couldn't be happier. It's getting increasingly hard to have conversations with our parents. We have to cherry pick our words and keep everything so hidden and secretive which is complicated.

Although, what about falling in love with your step-sister is anything less than complicated?

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner," Casey smiles, hugging her mom and my dad when they've paid the bill as we're leaving the restaurant.

"You're very welcome," Nora says back, beaming, holding onto her daughter's hands. "I just have to use the ladies' room before we leave. Case? Would you mind coming with me? George, you can go warm up the car."

A confused look passes over Casey's face before she is dragged to the back of the restaurant behind her mother.

"Come on, son, let's go have a chat," my dad says, clapping his hand onto my shoulder.

I could swear my eyebrows must've shot up into my hairline at that. Nothing good ever comes from your parents cornering you alone and 'having a chat.'

My dad and I step out of the restaurant and into the cold Canada air and begin our walk toward his car.

"Nora expressed some concerns to me after you left after Christmas and brought it up again today, essentially ordering me to talk to you about it."

"And what exactly is she concerned about?" I ask, having my own ideas of where exactly where this conversation is going.

"She was in your room after you and Casey came back to school and she saw that your headboard is cracked. And she also noticed the condoms on your bedside table. Her concern was that you had a girl in your room while you were home from school," he explains, looking down at me. "And then again before you came home from class today, she saw a bra on your bed and more condoms on your end table."

I sigh.

"All due respect, Dad, I'm not talking about my sex life with you. Or Nora."

"Derek," my dad says sternly. "We're just concerned that you're sleeping your way through the girls at Queens. If we need to get you some help, we can-"

And that's where I interrupt him.

"Dad! I'm not a sex addict!" I shout, probably a little too loud for being outside a popular restaurant.

"Derek, we're just trying to help," my dad tries again.

I groan, half tempted to just tell him the whole truth but know that would be probably the worse possible thing I could do right now.

"Listen, son, you're at least being safe about it. But if it ever becomes a problem, I have a number for you to call. A therapist I refer some of my clients to."

My dad hands me a business card from his wallet. A business card for a fucking addiction counselor.

I roll my eyes and shove the card into my pocket.

My dad should save those cards for people who actually need the help and not his son who is in a committed relationship and practicing safe sex. Of course, he doesn't know that so I can't hold too much against him, but the point is still valid.

* * *

Later, after my dad and Nora have dropped Casey and I off at our apartment, the two of us are laying in bed discussing the evening.

"My mom thinks you're dependent on sex," Casey laughs, flipping through television channels until she lands on a hockey game she knows I'll enjoy.

"My dad gave me a business card for an addiction counselor," I tell her, scrubbing my hands down my face in annoyance.

Casey sighs and lays her head on my chest.

"So I guess it's safe to say the Valentine's Day mood is shot, huh?" I groan, wrapping my arm around my step-sister.

Casey 'hmmm's, kneeling up next to me, looking down at me.

"Let's see," Casey says, smirking.

That smirk almost always leads to something incredible, so I turn all of my attention to her.

Casey grabs the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. And I swear, my eyes almost roll out of my head.

Sans shirt, my step-sister is left in just a red lace bra that is nearly see-through if not for the lace.

I reach out to touch her, but she slides herself off the bed, standing at the foot.

Next, Casey starts to undo the button and zipper on her jeans, sliding them down her legs teasingly slowly.

I can't help but lick my lips at the sight in front of me.

To match her bra, she's also wearing a red lace thong and I can feel my heart rate speed up.

"Still think the Valentine's Day mood is shot?" Casey asks, crawling back onto the bed, straddling my thighs.

I can't bring myself to speak. It's like I've lost all ability to form words. This girl is definitely gonna kill me one day.

I dig my nails into her hips, growling and easily flipping us over and pinning her to the bed under my weight.

My fingers are clawing into her bare thighs and I'm biting into her neck and the tops of her boobs which are just about spilling out of her bra, animalistic, primal need overshadowing normal brain activity.

" _Derek_ ," Casey breathes as I suck a dark, purpley-red mark into the side of her neck where she won't be able to hide it.

It's around two hours later when Casey and I are breathing like we've just run a mile, my comforter tossed haphazardly across us both when I decide that we should probably wait a while longer to tell our parents the truth.

* * *

As always, thank you all so much for reading! From here on out, each chapter will be a time jump from the one previous, usually a month or two. This is just simply to show the relationship through time. I hope it's not too confusing.

I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jersey**_

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Casey asks, adjusting the bright, shamrock green long sleeve shirt she's wearing.

"Because you love me," I reply easily.

Somehow I've convinced Casey to go to a party with me and the rest of the hockey team tonight, don't ask me how because even I don't know the answer to that.

But hey, it's St. Patrick's Day which is essentially just an excuse for college kids to get completely shitfaced, so count me in.

"I do, but why am I going to a frat party with you?"

I laugh, stepping closer to her, placing my hands on her hips, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Because I promised to do sinful things to you after."

Casey's lips turn up into a dark, sultry smile.

"Oh, that's right."

Casey leans up to kiss me but just as she's about to, I lean back, pulling my lips away from hers.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ms. McDonald. Sinful acts after party, not before," I laugh.

Casey and I take a few more minutes to put on shoes and I hand her my old hockey hoodie from high school, knowing full well it's going to be cold outside before leaving our apartment and heading for my car.

Casey and I spend the drive to the frat house laughing and joking, enjoying our time together before the party.

I pull up to the frat house, parking the car and opening the door for Casey before walking alongside her inside the house, loud bass music already pounding from inside.

It's almost immediately that I see the other guys from the hockey team. Well. I hear them before I see them as it's almost impossible to miss a bunch of drunk hockey players yelling, "Hey, Venturi! Over here!"

The team is standing around one of two pool tables, a couple of them playing, the rest watching and by the looks of it, they've been drinking for a while.

I take Casey's hand and weave my way through the crowds, meeting up with the team.

Right away, a beer is shoved into my hand, which I take a swig of.

Casey and I take a seat on the side of the second pool table and watch the current match of drunk hockey players.

I offer Casey a sip of my beer, which to my surprise, she accepts, tipping it back before handing it back to me.

I sling my arm over her shoulders and kiss her temple before one of my teammates comes over to me.

"Care to introduce us to your lady, Venturi?" Garrett, one of our best players, laughs standing next to me.

When Casey and I moved to Kingston, we avoided telling anyone we were step-siblings. Instead, we were roommates to anyone who asked, which seems to be pretty convenient now that she's also my girlfriend. However, Casey has yet to meet anyone on the team as she's never been to one of my games. I still stand by my feeling that she's bad luck at games.

"Garrett, this is Casey," I tell him, somewhat yelling over the loud music.

Garrett is tripping over himself drunk and at being introduced to Casey, he bows jokingly saying, "A pleasure to meet you, madam!" before stumbling over to a cluster of cheerleaders standing on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going to so see if I can find the ladies' room," Casey tells me, kissing my cheek before hopping off the pool table and heading off to find a restroom.

I finish off my beer and set it beside me, watching as drunk Garrett gets cracked over the head with a pool stick by a cheerleader.

* * *

Casey slips through throngs of people before eventually finding the line for the restroom. At parties this packed, it's almost inevitable that the line for the restroom would be miles long.

Casey takes a spot at the end of the line, leaning up against the wall.

"Venturi?" a female voice from somewhere behind Casey asks, tapping Casey on the shoulder.

Casey turns, her ponytail whipping around and smacking the wall behind her as she ends face-to-face with a girl with blonde hair.

"Venturi like Derek Venturi? Hockey?" the girl asks, smiling.

"I'm sorry?" Casey asks, wondering why this girl is asking about Derek.

"Your sweatshirt. It says Venturi on the back," the girl laughs.

"Oh, right," Casey realizes, looking down at the hoodie before back at the blonde girl in front of her. "Derek is my boyfriend."

Casey can't help but smile herself at calling Derek that.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Casey!" the blonde shouts. "Derek talks about you all the time! I'm Faith, Craig Harris' girlfriend!"

Casey recognizes the name Craig Harris as being one of Derek's hockey teammates although she's never met him before.

Casey smiles. Faith seems nice, which makes Casey happy for Craig.

"How come we never see you at the games? All of the hockey girlfriends sit together at the games! We'd love to have you!" Faith says excitedly, taking Casey's hands in hers.

"Oh, um, I try to stay in the back at the games so Derek won't see me."

"Why's that? I'm sure he'd love to see you watching him play!"

Casey laughs, remembering why she never tells Derek she goes to his games.

"He once called me bad luck, so I just go to watch him, without him knowing of course."

"That sounds like Derek," Faith laughs. "Well, the girls and I are in the den hanging out if you'd like to come join us! I'd love to introduce you to the rest of the girlfriends."

Casey smiles and tells Faith she'll come find her when she's finished using the rest room.

Casey steps out of the bathroom and sends a quick text to Derek that says, 'Some girl named Faith cornered me outside the restroom and told me to come find her so she can introduce me to your teammates' girlfriends. I'll come find you later.'

Derek texts back and tells her to have fun, so Casey tucks her phone in her back pocket and attempts to find the den Faith mentioned.

"Casey! Over here!"

Casey swivels her head before seeing Faith, sitting on a half-circle couch with a handful of other girls.

Casey smiles at Faith, who stands from the couch and hands Casey a beer, which she takes.

"Girls, this is Casey! She's Derek's girlfriend," Faith introduces Casey before turning to Casey and introducing the 'girlfriends' to her. "That's Christine, she's Brad's girlfriend. And Heather, Liam's girlfriend. And Gigi, James' girlfriend. And that's Lisa, she's Johnathan's girlfriend."

Casey smiles again at the group of girls before being waved over to come sit down with the lot of them.

"Well sit down, Casey!" one of the girls- Christine, Casey thinks- shouts excitedly.

 _My goodness, are all of these women as bubbly as Faith?_ , Casey thinks to herself.

But either way, Casey takes a seat next to Gigi anyway.

* * *

Casey's been hanging out with The Girlfriends for at least an hour now, which makes me laugh just thinking about it.

Casey is smart and poised and regal, which is just about the opposite of the rest of The Girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, they're nice girls and if my teammates like them, I'll make conversation and be pleasant when they're around, but none of them can hold a candle to Casey.

"Hey, D! How about we shoot some pool?" one of my teammates, Brad, shouts, thrusting a pool stick into my hands.

I nod, taking a large swig of my second beer of the night before turning to the second pool table and racking up the balls.

"Hey, Brad, should I be worried that Casey's hanging out with The Real Housewives of Kingston?" I say, laughing, waiting as Brad breaks.

Brad laughs in return. Christine, one of said 'Housewives' has been Brad's girlfriend since before he even came to Queens and she's about as normal as any of those women get.

Again, nice girls, but not my first choice of people to hang out with. High school-Derek would've loved them, but Committed Relationship-Derek isn't interested in the slightest.

"Don't worry, D. I'm sure Christine is watching out for her. The girls aren't all bad."

Brad and I play against each other until I've kicked his butt sufficiently for him, and I lay my stick on the table deciding it might be nice to go rescue my princess.

I make my way through the rooms of the frat house until I find the den where I see The Girlfriends all talking and drinking together.

I lean against the door frame, waiting until Casey looks up and notices I'm there to say anything.

It isn't Casey that notices I'm there, it's Faith and she looks up at me smiling.

"Derek!" she yelps. "How come we never met your girlfriend before? She's just such a peach! We've so loved talking to her!"

Faith stands up and comes over to me, Casey following behind her.

"Well, you see, Faith, Casey isn't really all that big into parties. I had to make some pretty naughty promises to get her to even come," I tell her, winking back at Casey.

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieks, shoving my shoulder as Faith gives me a knowing look.

I laugh, a real, side-cramping laugh and sling my arm over Casey's shoulders again.

"So, Faith, you don't mind if I steal Casey back, then?"

Faith giggles that cliche sorority girl giggle and looks between Casey and I.

"Not one bit, D. You two have fun."

Casey and I weave through crowds of tipsy twenty-somethings, deciding to stop in the kitchen, away from the hockey team and away from The Girlfriends.

"Faith seems nice," Casey says, leaning against the kitchen counter, pulling me to her by the loops on my jeans.

"She is. All of the girls are nice. The team calls them The Real Housewives of Kingston. Nice girls but not the brightest."

Casey smiles and laughs at the tv show reference and wraps her arms around my torso.

"So Faith said you talk about me," Casey smiles, tilting her head up to look at me.

I laugh.

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend. And so when The Girlfriends wait outside the locker rooms and I'm the only guy not leaving with someone, questions get asked and I love being able to say my girlfriend is at home waiting for me."

Casey's lips spread into a smile from ear to ear.

"I love you, Derek Venturi."

"I love you, Casey McDonald."

Casey stands up on her toes and presses her lips to mine, so I coil my arms tightly around her waist.

It's moments like this when I get that itch to just tell our parents, their opinion be damned. If they accept it, fine. If not, fine. But Casey has been adamant about waiting until the time is right, so I guess it'll just have to wait.

"Do you trust me?" I ask when Casey and I pull away from each other.

Casey furrows her eyebrows together.

"Of course I trust you."

I smirk and take Casey's hand in mine, guiding her through the frat house, up the stairs, ignoring her protests about invading the fraternity's personal space. Half of the partygoers are upstairs anyway, doing exactly what I plan to be doing in a few minutes, so I continue on my way.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Casey asks as we stand outside a door to the right of the staircase.

I give Casey a half smile before opening the door, tugging Casey through, shutting and locking it behind me.

"Derek, why are we in the bathroom?" Casey asks but receives her answer when I grab her hips and pull her to me, smashing my lips to hers.

Casey kisses me back, to my surprise, reaching up and running her fingers through my hair.

I press her against the back of the door, running my hands along her sides, groaning at the taste of beer on her lips.

I kiss my way down her jaw and neck, wasting no time, reaching down to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

Casey seems to take the hint and does the same to my own jeans, sliding hers down and kicking them to the side.

"Condom?" Casey asks, breathing heavily.

"Way ahead of you, Princess," I reply, already pulling said condom out of my wallet and handing it to her before shoving my jeans behind me.

I tear open the condom packet, tossing the wrapper somewhere behind me before sliding the condom on.

Casey leans back against the door, hitching one of her legs up on my hip.

I press my lips to Casey's, resting my hands on her hips as I guide myself inside her.

I thrust into her, slowly at first to let her body adjust and then faster, steadily shoving her back against the door.

I know this won't last long simply because having sex standing up is much more difficult than missionary, so I reach down, rubbing circles along my step-sister's clit, smirking when she leans her head back against the door and bites her lip.

"Derek," Casey sighs, her fingernails scratching at my biceps.

I lean forward and bite into the skin on Casey's neck, my eyes refocusing on what I'd entirely forgotten she's wearing- my hockey hoodie. The hockey hoodie with my name plastered across the back like some kind of branding.

"Derek, I-" Casey whimpers as I continue my ministrations.

I can feel Casey's muscles starting to contract around me, so I speed up my movements, watching as Casey's face contorts with pleasure, her body going rigid against me before relaxing with orgasm.

I hold tight to Casey's thighs, keeping her from falling when her legs buckle, thrusting into her a handful more times before finishing myself, filling up the condom.

I pull out of my step-sister, gently letting her leg down.

I pull Casey in for a quick but heated kiss before letting her go so she can put her pants back on and so I can remove the condom and toss it in the trash.

Casey redresses herself, leaning against the door as I put my own pants back on.

Once I'm finished dressing myself, I turn back to Casey, leaning in to kiss her again, smiling against her lips.

Casey wraps her arms around me, looking up at me when we pull away from each other.

"Did I really just have sex with you in the bathroom of some random frat house?" Casey laughs, her cheeks turning red.

I laugh along with her, placing a hand on the back of her neck under her ponytail.

"I do believe I've been a bad influence on you, McDonald."

Casey smiles up at me, standing up on her toes to kiss me again.

I keep my one hand on the back of her neck and wrap the other around her waist, kissing her back.

"Well, you did promise to do sinful things to me for going to this party with you," Casey jokes.

I can't help but smirk at that.

"Oh no, Princess. That was only the pregame. I'm just getting started with you."

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed this one a lot because it kinda gave us a glimpse of college-Dasey.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jersey**_

* * *

"Derek! Man, it's nice to see you," my best friend from high school, Sam, says as I meet up with him on campus at Queens.

Sam's been living in Toronto since September, having chosen to go to U of T after high school and has come to visit Casey and I for the weekend.

It's almost July, so most of the students at Queens have already gone home for the summer, but seeing as Casey and I rent our apartment with a lease for the year, we're staying in Kingston for the summer.

"You too, Sam."

Now, I think it needs to be said that I haven't told Sam about the nature of Casey and I's relationship, nor do I plan to, unless absolutely necessary.

"How's U of T treating you?" I ask, walking alongside Sam to the on-campus coffee shop.

"Can't complain, man," Sam replies. "And you? How's Queens?"

I'm about to answer Sam when a voice calls from behind me, "Derek!"

 _Oh, great._

I turn around, watching as a bubbly blonde bounces up to Sam and I, smiling brightly.

"Faith, hi," I say, greeting my hockey teammate's girlfriend.

Faith smiles, catching up to Sam and I, holding a chemistry textbook in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend, D?" Faith laughs.

I laugh in return, "Faith, this is my friend, Sam, from high school. Sam, this is Faith, she's one of my teammate's girlfriends."

Sam says hello and smiles at her, and she does the same.

"Well, I gotta bounce. Last class before break!" Faith shrieks. "Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. Tell that girlfriend of yours I expect to have lunch with her before I leave!"

Faith is just about to walk away when Sam seems to register what she just said. _Shit._

"Wait, girlfriend? Like a serious, longer than a month girlfriend?" Sam gasps, and I can't really blame him.

I have to be honest. I know I haven't been one for serious relationships, well, ever, but this is not exactly how I intended to tell Sam about Casey.

"Well, I should hope so! They live together!" Faith giggles, looking at me with a confused expression, no doubt wondering why I had never told my friend about my girlfriend. "Anyway, D, just tell Casey she's not getting out of seeing me before I leave. That girl is always so busy I never get to see her!"

Faith smiles at me again before dancing off behind Sam and I, and I swallow down a lump in my throat, chancing a look over at Sam.

Sam looks thoroughly confused and I hope like hell he hasn't put together what Faith just said.

"Did she just call Casey your _girlfriend_?"

Fuck.

"Well, Sam, I have a lot to catch you up on."

Sam's eyes are just about bugging out of his head as he nods his head quickly.

Sam and I take a seat on a bench outside the coffee shop and I run through how I'm going to explain this in my head.

"Faith called Casey my girlfriend for a reason," I start. "She called Casey my girlfriend because Casey _is_ my girlfriend, and has been for about seven months now."

I run my suddenly sweaty palms down my jeans, looking over at Sam, who looks like he'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on tight.

"When Casey and I came to Queens and started sharing an apartment, we started to realize some feelings we had that both of us had repressed for the last few years."

I can't help but laugh to myself when I remember exactly what kickstarted Casey and I admitting how we felt about each other.

"Well, to make a long, weird, story short, Casey admitted she had someone she was interested in and eventually I found out that was me. And I eventually came to terms with the fact that I felt the same way about her."

I inhale heavily, looking back up at Sam again.

"I fell in love with her, Sam. And I think part of me was in love with her for years. And by some miracle, she fell in love with me too."

* * *

"Sam!" Casey yells, smiling as she shoots off the couch, throwing her arms around Sam.

Despite technically being exes, Sam and Casey have never had any animosity towards each other and have remained friends. Though, I can't ignore the pang of jealousy that shoots through my chest at seeing another man's arms around my girlfriend, even if that man is my best friend.

"Hey, Case!" Sam smiles, wrapping his arms around her as well, hugging her tightly.

Casey pulls back as he sets his bag for the weekend on the floor by the door, looking between Casey and I.

"Case, Faith told me to tell you she wants to have lunch with you before she leaves for the summer," I tell her, avoiding the giant elephant in the room.

Casey nods and pulls out her cell phone, likely texting Faith and telling her she's in for lunch. Those two girls, surprisingly, have become pretty good friends in the last few months.

"So, Sam! How are you?" Casey asks, not picking up on the hint of awkwardness in the room between Sam and I.

"Pretty good, Casey. But, um, a little shocked and confused."

Casey cocks her head to the side, confused herself, which is when I decide to pipe in and explain.

"Faith called you my girlfriend earlier when she told me about lunch," I explain, and Casey's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"Oh," Casey frowns, biting her lip, looking up at Sam.

Sam sighs.

"Listen, Case, you and Derek are my two best friends. And you two being happy is important to me. If you're happy and he's happy, then so am I."

A smile spreads across Casey's face, "So you're still going to stay for the weekend?"

Sam nods.

"Of course! I didn't drive all the way to Kingston just to drive back to Toronto."

I let out a breath, hoping Sam's opinion will stay the same because not having Sam in my corner would hurt.

"Well, Sam owes me a game of Babe Raider, and I assume you want to study for your final, right, Case?" I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

Casey smiles at how well I know her and nods, standing up on her toes to kiss my lips before situating herself on the living room sofa with her psychology textbook open on her lap.

My classes have already ended for the semester, but Casey still has one more final to take in her psychology class and I swear if she could glue that textbook to her hands, she would. She even had it propped up on the windowsill so she could read it in the shower.

Sam follows me into my room and I close the door, hoping it'll keep the game at least somewhat muffled so Casey can study.

 _Wow. My, how the tables have turned._

I flick on the tv and wait for the game to load, shoving one of Casey's t-shirts onto the floor off my bed, handing Sam one game controller as I take a seat next to him at the foot of my bed.

"So I know you kind've explained what happened, but I just watched your step-sister kiss you, so forgive me for asking again," Sam laughs as the game starts.

I laugh in return. There's two ways I can go about this. I could tell him what _actually_ happened, or I could embellish a little.

"Well, it was back in November, I came out of my room and I saw that Casey was wearing my practice jersey. And we kind've argued about it for a minute and Casey thought I was sick, and then I took my pants off and she saw my dick and fell in love. Pretty much."

Sam snorts and breaks out in laughter, turning to look at me.

"Wait, what?" he says through peals of laughter.

I laugh for a minute, understanding his confusion before explaining what actually happened in more depth, also explaining how Casey invaded my bed when she came home from classes that day.

"Oh, so she really did see your junk and fall in love. Leave it to you, D," Sam jokes, elbowing me as he beats me in Babe Raider. "But you seriously love her? I mean, enough to tell your family?"

I sigh. Again with that million dollar question.

"Yeah, man. Enough to tell our family. We're just waiting until the time is right. It's been seven months and she's still all I think about. I've never felt like this about someone before."

Sam nods, understanding.

"Not to be 'that guy', D, but Casey McDonald has been all you've thought about since her mom married your dad. As far as I'm concerned, it was only a matter of time."

I nod in agreement. I think it's always been Casey. I might've been with other girls in the past and Casey's dated other guys (one of which is sitting right next to me) but Casey was always priority #1.

"I just know I love her and that's enough for me. And it's gonna have to be enough for our family too. Having her to hold every night and waking up to her in the mornings is all I could ask for."

Sam starts up another game of Babe Raider, nodding in response.

"Well, then, D, I have a question for you. And I feel better about asking it now that I know about Casey," Sam laughs, making me wonder what he has to ask. "Do you have Emily's phone number?"

I chuckle.

"I'm sure Casey does. You can ask her."

"I don't feel so bad asking for your ex-girlfriend's phone number now that I know mine sleeps in your bed every night."

I can't help but laugh at that too. He makes a fair point.

"We've completely obliterated the Bro Code at this point," I joke, elbowing his shoulder.

* * *

It's a few hours later, when Derek goes to take a shower that Sam decides to talk to Casey.

"So how've you been, Sam?" Casey asks, smiling at her friend across the couch.

"Hopefully better soon," Sam says. "Do you happen to have Emily's number?"

Casey arches her eyebrow, smiling.

"Of course I do. Why?"

Sam bites his lip nervously, looking down at his lap before back up at Casey.

"I've just been thinking about her recently. Well, I've always thought about her. But she dated my best friend, so I never did anything about it. But now I don't feel so bad about it after that bombshell you and Derek dropped today."

Casey's smile broadens, reaching onto the coffee table for her cell phone, handing it to Sam.

"I'm sure Emily would love to hear from you," Casey tells him as he scrolls through her contacts to find Emily before copying the number into his own cell phone.

Sam looks back up at Casey, handing her back her cell phone, unable to keep a smile from invading his face.

"Thank you, Casey."

Casey smiles back, hoping something comes of this for both of her friends' sake.

Sam leans his back against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know he really loves you, right?" Sam says, making Casey bite her lip.

"You know I really love him too, right?"

Sam nods, still getting used to this whole ordeal.

"I told Lizzie I want to marry him one day," Casey tells her friend, looking up at him through her lashes.

Sam nods again, laughing, "I better be invited to the wedding."

Casey's face falls, frowning.

"Well, if things don't go well with our family, you might be our only guest."

* * *

I wasn't kidding earlier when I told Sam I couldn't ask for anything more than holding Casey all night. Like right now, her back pressed to my front, my arm draped over her and my nose against her neck.

"I love you," I whisper against Casey's neck, breathing in the smell of her fruity body wash. _Mangos and pomegranates_.

"I love you too," Casey says back, turning around in my arms.

Casey shifts up and presses her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around me as well.

I run my hand along her side, over the curve of her hip and stop at her thigh, digging the pads of my fingers into her thigh, leaning down to press my lips against hers.

Casey kisses back, shifting on the bed so she's closer to me and I grab her by the backs of her thighs, rolling onto my back, pulling her on top of me.

Casey lays her hands above my head, leaning down to kiss me again.

I let my hands wander along her sides and down her thighs, repeating that several times before finding purchase on her hips, dipping my fingers into her sleep shorts, attempting to pull them down and off.

Casey shoots up, breaking away from the kiss, looking at me pointedly.

"Derek Venturi! We are _not_ having sex while someone else is sleeping in our house!" Casey reprimands, placing her own hands on her hips.

"All the more reason to. Sam sleeps like a rock anyway," I laugh, laying my hands on her thighs, rubbing my thumbs into the skin on her inner thighs. "I promise to keep you quiet."

Casey makes an exasperated sound before pinching my side playfully.

"I'll have you know, Derek, that you're not so quiet yourself sometimes!"

I laugh again. This woman will be the death of me one day.

"Just shut up and kiss me, woman."

Casey groans but leans back down and presses her lips to mine anyway.

When my step-sister pulls back to breathe, she also reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor.

My hands almost instinctively reach up to cup her breasts in my hands, and I can't help but groan lowly at the contact.

Casey then slides off of my lap, making me frown at the emptying of my hands, shimmying out of her sleep shorts and kicking them to the end of my bed before climbing back on top of me.

Casey's feminine, dainty fingers are almost immediately tugging my pajama pants down and off.

Before she asks, I reach over to my bedside table, grabbing a condom out of the box and handing it to her.

After over a half a year of an intimate relationship with my step-sister, we've come to know each other well. For example, Casey will rarely turn down sex. In fact, there's only been a select few times she has, and most of those times were because she was sick. Having Sam here is most definitely not something she'd worry too much about, although she would absolutely try her best to be quieter.

Casey and I can just about read each other's minds at this point, especially when it comes to sex.

Casey straddles my legs again, tearing open the condom wrapper and tossing it to my bedside table before pinching the tip of the condom and sliding it onto my cock.

My breath hitches at feeling her touching me but I don't have time to think about it before Casey is sliding down onto me, taking my entire length inside her in one easy motion.

Casey leans down to kiss me as she lets her body adjust to the stretch and I place my hands on her hips in advance for when she's ready to move.

Casey bites her lip and looks down at me, nodding her head lightly.

She lifts her hips up and with the help of my hands on her hips, she slides up so just the tip of my cock is left inside her.

Casey drags the tips of her fingernails down my chest before dropping her hips back down, forcing me completely inside her.

My step-sister's head tips back and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, grazing her teeth along it.

Casey and I rarely do this, despite this being her favorite position to have sex in. She insists she doesn't want to ruin the way this feels for her by doing it too often.

Casey continues her motions of lifting her hips up and down as I thrust my hips against her, pushing myself as deep inside her as possible.

Casey leans down and presses her lips to mine, letting me take over the thrusts for a minute.

"Derek," Casey breathes against my mouth and for some reason, maybe it's the proximity of her to me or the position we're in or the way she says my name, I'm already fast approaching the finish line.

"Casey," I whisper back, thrusting into her, laughing lightly at the way my bed keeps creaking under our weight and movements.

"Derek, I love you," Casey says, taking my hand in hers, twining our fingers together.

I groan low in my throat, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I love you," I tell her, wrapping my free hand tightly around her, feeling that tell-tale heat in my stomach and I know I won't last much longer.

Casey sits back upright, her hair starting to fall out of her very Casey-esque ponytail.

She reaches for my hand that's wrapped around her waist and takes that hand in hers as well, this time guiding my fingers between her legs to where our bodies are connected.

I squeeze her other hand tightly, rubbing circles along her clit with the one not holding hers.

"Casey, I'm gonna-" I start to warn her when she cuts me off.

"Me too," she whimpers before leaning back down, sinking her teeth into my bicep to keep from making too much noise as her body twitches with orgasm.

I follow her over the edge no more than a few seconds later, biting into my lip almost enough to break skin.

Once my step-sister's breathing slows and her legs stop shaking, she lifts herself off of me, flipping down on her back beside me.

With unsteady hands, I peel the condom off and tie it shut, tossing it into the trash next to my bedside table.

Without a word, Casey slips back into her clothes, as do I, tugging my pants back up, hissing when the fabric touches my over-sensitized cock.

Casey snuggles herself into my side once she's dressed and I wrap my arms easily around her.

I kiss her forehead, pulling her as close to me as I can get her.

Sometimes I think Casey and I could probably sleep comfortably together in a twin size bed, even though we have a queen here at school, with how close we sleep.

Casey's arms wrap around me tightly and it's not long before I'm drifting off to sleep in my favorite way- in the arms of the woman I love.

* * *

Hey, so this chapter is up a LOT later than usual. I usually upload every Sunday, buuuuut I'll be honest, I kinda forgot to upload last Sunday. Oops. But it's up now! So, hooray, or something.

Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I love that Sam made an appearance. He was one of my favorite characters on the show.

So, I hope you enjoyed and review if you feel so inclined!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jersey**_

* * *

"How can you possibly even think about exercising in this heat?" Casey groans, looking back at me over the back of the living room couch.

It's _hot_ in Kingston today. Like, hell in the summer hot. And it appears that our apartment apparently doesn't have air conditioning. Or if it does, it sucks ass and is quite apparently useless.

But even in the heat, even in the blazing heat of this August, I need to keep up with my work-outs. Hockey is a year-round commitment. So that being said, I'm currently using one of those over-the-door frame pull-up bars which seems to be bothering my girlfriend.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you have something better I could be doing?" I ask, giving her that half-smile that I've heard be described as my 'panty-dropping smile'.

Although, apparently that half-smile seems to be doing a whole lot of nothing with Casey. She hasn't even let me touch her in almost a week due to this heat.

Casey pretends to think for a second before replying, "No, can't think of a thing."

I laugh lightly to myself, hopping back up onto the bar and crossing my feet at the ankles.

I do a set of ten pull-ups before deciding it _is_ rather hot, therefore deciding to shed a layer of clothing, throwing my shirt off toward the laundry room of our apartment.

Another set of ten pull-ups goes by while I pretend to not notice Casey as she pretends she's not watching me.

"Geeze, Derek, you're making me hot just looking at you," Casey grumbles, standing from the couch and heading into the kitchen, presumably for her fifth glass of ice water within the hour.

I smirk. Poor choice of words, McDonald.

I drop down from the pull-up bar, stalking over behind Casey in the kitchen, looming over her and running my hands down her sides and down her bare thighs beneath her shorts.

"I could take care of that for you," I whisper in her ear, leaning down to press my lips to the side of her neck.

Casey's fingers tighten around her glass, her knuckles turning white before she turns around in my arms, stepping away from me.

"Derek," Casey warns.

"What's the matter, Princess?"

Casey's eyes are wandering. This whole 'no physical contact' thing is affecting her just as much as it's affecting me and I'm grateful for that. My level of horny can't be a one-way road. That's not fair.

Casey's eyes follow the beads of sweat that are dripping down my chest and I watch as her gaze drops to where my jeans are slung low on my hips. She bites her lip, her eyes shooting back up to meet mine.

"Too hot," Casey whimpers, ducking around me and taking her glass of ice water with her into the living room.

I laugh. I'll get her to break. She can't stay away from me forever.

* * *

It's about an hour later, and Casey is attempting to focus on her reading for her classes that are starting in two weeks.

Casey has her books open on my bed, laying on her stomach, reading and taking notes.

I'm trying to focus on whatever hockey game replay is currently on tv but the thought of being on the ice right now is almost orgasmic. This heat is killer.

And not for nothing, Casey McDonald is in my bed. That's enough to make anyone hot under the collar. Well, figuratively anyway considering I'm still shirtless.

I decide paying attention to hockey is just about hopeless at this point and lay down on my stomach beside my step-sister.

"You're too close, Derek," Casey reprimands, inching away from me again.

I sigh.

"Y'know, Case, I'm starting to feel concerned that my girlfriend doesn't want to have sex with me," I laugh, leaning closer to her and nuzzling my nose against her shoulder.

Casey laughs along with me, turning her head so she's barely an inch from me. Close enough to smell her toothpaste. Close enough that if I leaned forward just barely, I'd be kissing her.

"Believe me, D, it's not for a lack of wanting to."

And even though I know it'll get me in trouble, I kiss her anyway. Going days without my girlfriend allowing me to kiss her is as close to hell as I think I've ever been, even in this heat.

Casey whimpers against my lips.

My hand reaches up to cup the back of her neck, my fingers toying with the baby hairs on the back of her neck that aren't swept up into the messy bun on top of her head.

Casey's lips move with mine and I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for more. And to my surprise, she lets me in. Even more than that, too, Casey rolls over into her back, pulling me with her so I'm on top of her.

I have to take advantage of Casey actually letting me do something by leaning down and press my lips to her neck, sucking and biting into her skin.

" _Derek_ ," Casey pants, bucking her hips up to meet mine and I couldn't stop the groan that forces its way out of my throat if I tried.

What? This is probably the most intimate contact I've had with Casey in about a week. A man has needs, okay.

I'm sliding my hands up Casey's shirt, about to pull it off when she pushes on my shoulder, shoving me lightly off of her.

"Too hot," Casey frowns, and I can see the disappointment in her eyes which I'm sure is mirrored in my own.

This damn heatwave Canada seems to be going through this week needs to end soon or I might die of blue balls.

* * *

"Yeah, it's still so hot," Casey grumbles as she's on the phone with Nora for their evening call.

Casey is still sprawled out on our bed, but her textbooks have since been discarded to the floor. She said something about how reading about chemistry was making her sweat. Chemistry will do that sometimes- make you all hot and bothered.

Casey has the phone on speaker mode so I can hear Nora too even though I'm barely listening.

"I'm sorry, honey, but hopefully the heat will subside soon," Nora says on the other end of the line, sympathy for her daughter in her voice.

Casey groans.

"It better or I'm gonna lose my mind."

I can't help but snicker at that. I might lose my mind too but probably not for the same reasons Casey says she will.

"Well, the weather channel says the heatwave should be going away soon," Nora says and I can almost hear the smile in her voice. "Anyway, how's Derek? We haven't heard from him since Sunday."

 _Shit_. Casey may talk to Nora every day, and I swear I try to call home as often as possible, but Nora's right. It's been five days since I've called home.

It's just hard to come up with things to say and talk about when all I want to do more often than not is talk about the night in watching movies I had with Casey or when Casey and I went out for pizza for dinner or just blurt out that I'm in love with my step-sister. I never would've imagined that Casey might be a better liar than I am- when it comes to this anyway.

"Derek is Derek. As stubborn as ever," Casey tells her mom, shooting dagger eyes at me and I know she's definitely referring to how grumpy I've been about the lack of sex.

Don't get me wrong, I'd never want Casey to do something she doesn't want to. But it's knowing she does want to that's getting to me. She wants the sex too. It's just too damn hot.

"And just when I was hoping you two had actually gotten past the animosity," Nora laughs.

Casey has been trying to ease our family into the idea of us getting along so when we actually tell our parents we're together it won't be such a surprise by mentioning in passing a civil conversation we might've had or how I drive her to and pick her up from dance lessons or how I brought her home soup when she had the flu last month with only minimal complaints. But seriously, who gets the flu in July?

Casey laughs in return along with her mother.

"Wishful thinking, Mom, wishful thinking," Casey smiles.

She misses Nora. We haven't seen Nora or my dad since Valentine's Day and the rest of the tribe since Christmas and Casey definitely misses them.

That's not to say I don't, because I do, but again, the talking thing. It's hard.

Casey's said plenty of times that she hates feeling like she's missing out on Lizzie and Edwin going through high school and Marti going through elementary school, but she also acknowledges that she's in college and that's equally as important.

Casey and Nora talk for almost an hour and a half after that, about just about anything. I listen a little more intently when they start to talk about how the rest of the sibs are doing.

Lizzie is about to start her second year of high school, and she's quite apparently kicking ass in soccer because her team hasn't lost a game all summer. Edwin is less enthused about school starting soon, but he's thrilled that him and Lizzie have a few classes together. He says Lizzie intimidates the kids that like to knock his books on the floor so as soon as they found out Lizzie is his sister, they've left him alone mostly.

Marti starts the fourth grade soon and Nora says she's just as excited as most ten year olds are about starting school.

Casey listens as Nora tells her all of this, smiling because she feels a little closer to home now that she knows what's been happening at the McDonald-Venturi household.

* * *

It's early, around seven, when Casey stirs awake the next morning after avoiding me like the Plague all night by sleeping on the opposite side of the bed from me.

The heat may be bad during the day, but it's torturous at night. It's like, do I sleep with a blanket or not? Do I try to pull my girlfriend close to me or leave her be on her own side of the bed?

Casey turns on her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she sits upright, looking down at me with an arched eyebrow. Without her saying a word, I know what she's thinking. _Why are you awake? The sun's barely even up yet_.

Fair point.

"Too hot," I grumble, sitting up next to her.

My hands are itching to pull her into my arms and hold her until nightfall. But I know if I tried that right now she'd probably melt from heat exhaustion.

Good news, though, is that according to the whether channel, the heat is supposed to break by the weekend. _Hallelujah_.

Casey nods in agreement at the notion that it's too hot.

I can't help but notice how stunning my step-sister is, even first thing in the morning.

She slept with her hair tossed up in a bun on top of her head, but most of the hair has fallen out of that now and the tank top and shorts she decided to sleep in don't seem to be aiding much in keeping her cool considering the light sheen of sweat that's making her skin glisten. There's a reason I call her my princess. She looks like she deserves to be royalty... And because 'Goddess' seems a bit much for an everyday pet name.

Casey groans and tosses the blanket off her legs, rolling out of bed and staggering to the bathroom across the hall. I decide to get up as well and wait for her to get out before deciding if we're planning to move to Antarctica in the near future.

Casey is standing at the sink, brushing her teeth with her eyes closed and I can't help but smile at that. Casey may be prim and proper more often than not, but as soon as she wakes up, it's just about impossible to pull a coherent sentence from the girl.

Casey wipes her mouth on her arm and splashes her face with water, moaning in ecstasy when the cold water hits her skin.

Hearing such a sound fall from her lips makes my hair stand on end. I haven't heard such a glorious sound in too long and I can't help the way my body reacts to it.

I step closer, leaning against the bathroom doorframe as she pats her face dry with a towel.

Casey turns to look at me, her eyes tracing over my chest and down to where my sweatpants start, sucking her bottom lip when she sees the obvious tent in the front of my pants.

"Derek," Casey chides, as if I can control it.

I smirk and shrug my shoulders, brushing past her into the bathroom to take a page out of her book and splash my own face with ice cold water.

And _holy shit_. If that doesn't make me miss being on the ice, I don't know what would.

It's when the water hits my skin that a lightbulb goes off in my head. Why the hell I hadn't thought of it before is beyond me.

I reach out to Casey, taking her hand in mine, smiling down at her. I lean down and press my lips to hers, not letting her process what I'm doing before I'm pulling at her tank top, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelps, goosebumps rising on her arms.

Seconds later, I'm sliding my hands into her shorts, dropping them to the floor as well, quickly doing the same to my own pants too, leaving us both naked as the day we were born.

Although, if you'd asked me a year or two ago what I thought Casey might've been like a birth, I probably would've said she had to have been born in a turtleneck and a chastity belt. That concept is comical to me now, though.

I pull Casey back to me, a little rougher this time, kissing her with as much passion and heat as I can muster as I reach to my side and turn on the shower.

I lift my step-sister up and she wraps her legs around my waist, presumably going along with whatever it is I have planned.

I slide open the door to the shower enough so we'll fit in and step inside, the cold water beating down on my back in an almost heavenly way.

Casey seems to feel it too if the way she moans against my lips means anything.

The water isn't so cold it's uncomfortable, but it's also not nearly as hot as both Casey and I would usually make the water and let me just say, it feels incredible after suffering through this heat.

I press Casey up against the wall of the shower, running my hands along her sides and down her thighs, biting and kissing into her neck. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself even if I wanted to at this point. It just feels too damn good.

" _Oh, Derek_ ," Casey breathes, leaning her head back against the shower wall and bucking her hips up against me.

"Casey," I grunt out, my hands coming up now to cup her chest, my thumbs running over her nipples.

Casey lets one of her legs down, leaving the other still around my waist, pressing her forehead to mine, looking directly at me.

"Derek, please," Casey whimpers and I don't think I can ever say no to her.

I'm inside her in seconds, pumping my hips almost immediately.

It occurs to me that I'm not wearing a condom and she hasn't said anything so far, but I can't bring myself to care much past that. My upstairs brain isn't the one working right now.

"Oh my gosh, Derek," Casey cries, and I'm feeling the same way. No sex for a week is totally not gonna work for us when we tend to have sex multiple times a week... Okay, and sometimes multiple times a day.

I'm thrusting into her, rocking her back against the shower wall and the water is raining down against my arm and holy shit, this isn't gonna last very long at all. But can you blame me? I have a wet, sexy dancer on me. I mean, come on, that's gotta count for something.

Casey is letting out a litany of some of the most erotic noises I've ever heard- sounds that would make some porn stars blush. She's whimpering and moaning and keening and I want almost nothing more than to hear those noises for the rest of my life.

"Cas-ey."

Her name comes out broken on my lips and I drop my head to her shoulder, still thrusting inside her and rubbing her nipples, but I know if I don't pull out soon I'll be back in the dog house.

But Casey comes first. Casey always has to come first. And _come_ , she does- loud and strong.

"Der-ek!"

Casey's head thunks back against the shower wall and I drop her leg from my hip, pulling out of her, slowly enough to not hurt her, apologizing when I misaim and finish on her leg as opposed to the wall like I meant to.

The rest of our shower is spent in a more calm, but no less passionate, way. Casey and I stand under the spray of the water, rinsing off the soap we've washed ourselves with, lips locked in a heated kiss.

When Casey pulls away, she also reaches to turn the shower off and reach for a towel from the rack outside the shower, wrapping it around herself before stepping out of the shower.

I'm wrapping myself in a towel too when Casey looks up at me and says, "Derek?"

"Hmm?" I reply, shaking my hair out, flinging water at the mirror and at my step-sister.

Casey bites her lip, looking up at me through her lashes as she lays a hand on my bare chest.

"Thank you. For that."

I can't help the smirk that takes root on my face and I know Casey sees it because she rolls her eyes.

"No, you ass, not for the sex. For finding a way around the heat," Casey smiles, standing up on her toes and pressing her lips up to mine. "Okay, and for the sex."

* * *

So, I totally didn't realize it's been almost three weeks since I've updated. Oops. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jersey**_

* * *

"Man, D, that game was insane," Craig Harris says to me as we're shuffling into the locker room after one of our first games of the season. "Talk about a great game on an even greater holiday!"

Today is Halloween, which happens to be the favorite holiday of many of my teammates. Or, I suppose it's a favorite holiday of many _men_ , if only for the fact that most college-age women just wear lingerie and animal ears and call it a costume.

I laugh, wincing when my shoulder muscles ache.

"He's right, D. That shot you made- insane!" Brad chimes in, dropping his stick on the bench in the locker room.

We won. That's all I care about at the end of the game. It doesn't matter much to me if I make a clean shot or an 'insane' shot, as Brad put it. It's about playing the game- okay, and winning the game.

Fifteen minutes or so of mindless locker room talk about the game passes while the team and I all remove our pads and everyone else changes into street clothes.

"You comin' to Joe's with us, D?" Craig asks, leaning against the open door of the locker room.

Craig's the last of the team to be leaving the locker room, besides me, and as much as I'd love to go get a drink after that game, a hot, steamy shower sounds much better. Alcohol might relax my mind, but the heat will relax my muscles, which is more important right now.

"Nah, man, rain check. I'm gonna shower," I reply, flinging my shirt off and dropping it down on the bench next to my stick.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Oh, hey, Casey," Craig Harris says, smiling as he heads out to the parking lot. "Surprised to see you here."

"Craig!" Casey smiles. "Any idea where Derek is?"

"Locker room? Not sure. He bailed on going to the bar with us," Craig laughs, slinging his hockey bag over his shoulder.

Casey smiles and thanks Craig, heading off the find the locker room, and in turn, her boyfriend of almost a year now.

"Tell your lame ass boyfriend he needs to come out with us next time!" Craig shouts, rounding the corner in the hallway, heading outside to meet up with the rest of the team.

Casey walks in the opposite direction until she reaches the home team locker room, opening the door and stepping inside.

Immediately, Casey is greeted by the sound of shower water running and steam filling the locker room.

Casey kicks off her shoes and socks, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs along with her underwear before taking her top off, draping her bra over the top of Derek's hockey stick.

Casey smirks and heads off toward the showers, smiling when she notices Derek's back is turned to her.

Casey takes a minute to admire the sight before her before making her presence known.

Casey's eyes start at Derek's hair, which he's cropped short, but being wet, is plastered to the back of his neck, trailing down to his rippling shoulder muscles. Derek's biceps are on full view as he splashes his face with water, making Casey bite her lip, beginning to feel as her body tingles with arousal.

Casey's gaze follows down to Derek's hard back muscles, well formed from years of hockey, and continues to scan over his ass and legs. Hey, men can have nice butts too!

Casey decides then that it's high time she joins her boyfriend, stepping into the shower behind him, gliding her hands along his back and around to his chest, pressing her lips to his back as she does.

Derek chuckles, bringing his hand up to take his girlfriend's hand in his own, turning around to face her.

* * *

Casey doesn't come to my games. I've told her plenty of times not to. She's bad luck. She can watch the live broadcasts on television.

So imagine my surprise when I'm in the shower and dainty, feminine hands start rubbing up and down my naked back and chest.

I spin around under the spray of the shower, coming face-to-face with my- also naked- step-sister.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me, already feeling the effects Casey's lack of clothing is having on my body.

"I came to see you play," she replies, making me frown, but Casey keeps talking when she notices it. "I've been to all of your games since we came to school here."

Well, I'll be damned.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask.

"I wanted to prove to you that I'm not bad luck."

I can't help but smile at that. I also can't help but lean down to kiss her at that as well.

Casey smiles against my lips and throws her arms around my shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Casey runs her hands up and down my arms, her tongue dancing with mine. Something about this is more sensual and passionate than in times past. It's all hands roaming each other's bodies and deep, slow kisses.

Casey tilts her head back, giving me access to her neck, which I take full advantage of.

I attach my mouth to her neck, sucking a deep purple-y red mark into her skin, shivering at the moan she lets out.

Almost without thinking about it, my hand travels down the length of my step-sister's body, finding its way down between her legs.

Casey sucks in a breath when my fingers touch her and she digs her fingernails into my biceps.

Unfortunately, I don't get to continue my ministrations more than that because the locker room door opening and slamming shut makes me pull back.

I clap my hand over Casey's mouth to keep her quiet because it's a general rule that women aren't supposed to be in the men's locker room.

"Someone still in here?"

 _Shit_. Of all of the people that could've walked in here.

"Uh, yeah, Coach!" I yell, reaching quickly for the towel I'd hung up next to the shower before getting in, wrapping it around my waist and stepping out of the shower.

I also turn the shower off, apologizing quietly to Casey when she shivers at the loss of heat.

I quickly step out of the shower stalls and back out into the main locker room by my bag.

"Just wanted to shower after that game," I explain, holding onto the towel with one hand and running my fingers through my hair with the other.

"Uh huh," Coach nods, sucking his teeth and crossing his arms over his chest. "And you're the only person in here?"

I nod, knowing he's probably fully aware that my girlfriend is also in here.

"Right. Then I suppose this bra is yours?" Coach laughs, eying the handle of my hockey stick.

I follow his gaze and laugh when I see it too. Casey's baby pink, lace bra is hanging off the handle and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Get the girl out of my locker room, Venturi," Coach orders, turning around and stalking out of the locker room and into the offices.

I'm still laughing when Casey comes out from the showers, another fluffy, white towel wrapped around her.

Casey's already giving me 'the eye'. The classic, Casey McDonald, disapproving side-eye.

"Hey, this one's not on me," I defend myself, tossing Casey's balled up clothing to her, also grabbing her bra off my stick and handing that to her. "You came in here and got naked all on your own."

* * *

"So, Princess, why aren't you dressed up? It's Halloween," I ask, slinging my arm over Casey's shoulders as we walk into our apartment building after the locker room incident.

"Oh, don't worry, Der, my costume will come out later," Casey replies easily, forcing my eyebrows up into my hairline.

Casey never mentioned anything about dressing up for Halloween. I'd just been messing with her when I brought it up. I had no idea she had planned on dressing up.

But the way she said it. ' _My costume will come out later_ '. Well, considering it's dinnertime, I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that her costume isn't one to be seen by the masses. That thought alone has my body tingling. (Note: Refer back to my earlier mention of how most college-age women dress on Halloween).

* * *

It's not until a handful of hours later, after Casey and I have eaten dinner, when I'm lounging in bed reading a _Sports Illustrated_ that I find out what Casey meant about her Halloween costume.

I hadn't been paying much attention to whatever Casey has been doing the last hour or so, my mind too focused on the article on hockey I'm reading, so when Casey saunters into the bedroom, my mind just about short circuits.

I don't even know how to properly explain what it is I'm seeing.

Casey is, yet again, wearing my hockey jersey. This time, though, it's a Queens jersey, and yet again, she's not wearing pants. It doesn't occur to me, though, until she's running her hands up her own thighs, that she's wearing _only_ my jersey. That's right, my jersey and nothing else.

"So, D, that was a great game you played tonight," Casey says, her voice dark and sultry as she reaches behind her next to my dresser, producing my hockey stick and gripping it tight.

I swallow hard and nod, my magazine all but forgotten now, discarded to my bedside table.

Casey's running her fingers along the handle of my hockey stick, kinda like she would my- anyway, and she's biting her lip, slowly making her way closer to the bed.

"I mean, that shot you made? What a score," Casey drawls, dragging the hem of my jersey up her thigh, making me groan when the material drapes just over that glorious space between her legs, keeping the part I want to see out of eyesight.

Casey sways her hips as she lays my hockey stick back against the wall, reaching outward enough for the back of my jersey to pull up, exposing just the bottom of her butt and I hope like hell Casey can't hear the growl I let out at seeing such a sight.

Casey turns back to me, her eyes wild and her hands on her hips.

She takes long, deliberate strides until she's back at the foot of the bed, leaning forward and lifting herself up so she's kneeling on the end of the bed.

She's crawling slowly up towards me at the head of the bed, but I don't know which view I'd rather see- her crawling toward me or away from me. I can only imagine what her ass looks like right now.

"Well, Mr. Venturi, you think you can score again tonight?"

By now, Casey is straddling me, and oh, _shit_ , I can feel her through my sweatpants. And there's no way in hell she can't feel how hard I am. I could probably pound nails at this point.

"You keep this act up and I'll be scorin' all night," I groan, gripping tight onto her hips and rolling mine up to meet hers.

"So put your money where your mouth is, Der," Casey taunts, rolling her hips as well.

And so I do. Or, more appropriately, I put my mouth where my mouth is, surging forward and kissing my step-sister.

Casey tangles her fingers into my hair, shifting closer to me, melding into the kiss.

And that's all that happens for at least a few minutes. Our lips and tongues collide, working together with passion.

Absentmindedly, I run my hands along Casey's thighs, slowly inching up under the hem of my jersey.

But just as I'm about to reach the tops of her thighs, Casey swats my hands away.

Casey leans back, pulling away from kissing me. I frown, arching an eyebrow, silently asking her why.

Casey grabs the front of my t-shirt in her fist, yanking on it so I'm sitting upright, as close to her as she can get me before rolling us over so I'm on top of her.

Casey then slides that t-shirt off and over my head, tossing it somewhere behind me.

"You gonna let me touch you now?" I ask, whispering against her lips, gently nipping at her bottom lip.

Casey smirks, reaching up to lay her hands on my shoulders.

"I suppose," Casey drawls, hooking her leg around my waist, leaning up and pressing her lips back to mine.

And so I do. I shove my jersey up over her hips, exposing the lower half of her body to my viewing pleasure.

I run the tips of my fingers along her left thigh, just admiring her body and wondering what I could've done to deserve her.

And it's then that I decide to move on, nudging her legs further open.

I decide to pick up where I left off when Casey and I were interrupted in the locker room, dipping two fingers inside her, watching intently as she bites her lip and tilts her head back.

Casey cants her hips up, meeting my hand for at least a few minutes before she seems to decide to take control back into her own hands.

She pushes my hand away from her, shoving my shoulders and pushing me so I'm laying down on my back.

Casey hooks her fingers into the waistband of my sweats, yanking them down my legs, along with my boxers, all in one go, tossing them behind her.

"So, Venturi, you were saying something about scoring all night?" Casey drawls, straddling my hips, kneeling up far enough though that she's not actually touching me.

She doesn't give me even a second to reply before she's sinking down onto me.

And I swear my eyes might've rolled back in my head at the feeling. But I fight like hell to keep my eyes open because she's still wearing that damn jersey.

This vision in front of me right now was second only to having sex with her in my bedroom at our parents house during those key adolescent years when we were in high school. Teenage-Derek imagined Casey in my jersey plenty of times. More than I could probably count on both hands. It's a thing. It's that 'she's wearing my clothes' thing, but kicked up a notch. In my jersey, she quite literally has my name plastered across her back like some kind of branding.

"Hell yes I'll be scoring all night 'cause if you keep doin' that, wearin' that, I'm not gonna last much longer," I groan, bucking my hips, pushing myself as deep inside her as I can get.

And last much longer, I do not. But score all night, I definitely do. Man, I really love Halloween.

* * *

Hey, guys! So part of this chapter was inspired by a comment by Daire123 on Chapter 5. So, Derek finally found out she goes to his games. And I apologize for two shower scenes in two chapters in a row, but it's kind of a piece I'm trying to work on. Shower sex scenes are complicated and harder to write than most, so part of this chapter was practice for that. But I liked how it came out, so I kept it in.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review if you feel so inclined.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jersey_**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Okay, so I've worn a tie probably a hundred times because of hockey and weddings. In high school, I had to wear a tie whenever we had a hockey game and now at Queens, we do the same thing. Point is, I know how to tie a tie. I could do it with my eyes closed. So why in the hell are my hands shaking enough to make it nearly impossible to tie this damn tie? It's a couple loops and a pull for crying out loud! But yet it still takes me at least forty-five minutes to get it to tie right.

I guess I'll admit I'm a little nervous for tonight. _A little_.

After what feels like an hour of fighting with my tie, I get it tied correctly and decide to finish getting dressed.

I start by tucking my tie under the collar of my button down before deciding it might be beneficial to put some pants on, especially considering a bunch of people are likely going to see me today. But really, there's only one person who's opinion matters. And she seems to quite enjoy it when I'm not wearing pants, _thankyouverymuch_.

I try to sift through my dresser for a pair of jeans I at least think are clean, sliding them on quickly because I know I'm running late.

I run my fingers through my hair, deciding I look about as good as I'm gonna get and finally leave my bedroom.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize Casey hasn't gotten herself completely ready yet either. Casey is rarely late for anything, but I'm glad today is the day she decided to be.

Casey's bedroom door is closed (and probably locked too, if I know Casey well enough) which only adds to how anxious I'm feeling. Casey looks stunning to me every day, so I can only imagine how breathtaking she's going to look today.

She let me see the dress she plans on wearing today. It's white and goes down to her knees. It's tight at the top and has white lace on the bottom.

Casey looks so good in white. It makes those gorgeous blue eyes of hers stand out like crazy. I don't even know how I'm going to concentrate on anything but her today, which I guess is kind of the point.

It's around ten minutes later when I start to hear Casey's bedroom door creak open and my jaw just about hits the floor when she steps out.

Breathtaking is an understatement. She looks incredible.

Her hair is curled but pulled up in a ponytail and her dress hugs her curves even better than I thought it would. She's wearing a pair of light pink flats and a silver necklace, too.

Suddenly, I feel the need to down an entire bottle of water with how dry my throat is after seeing her.

"Hey," she smiles, biting her lip as she comes up to me and places her hand on my chest.

"Wow, you look-," I start, but for the life of me can't find words to finish my sentence.

Casey smiles even bigger, those beautiful blue eyes of hers shining up at me.

"You look- too," she says, standing up on her toes to press her lips to mine.

When she pulls back, I take both of her hands in mine.

"Happy anniversary, Princess."

"Happy anniversary, Der," Casey whispers, tangling her fingers with mine. "I can't believe we've been together a whole year."

* * *

"I cannot believe you ate that entire plate," Casey laughs, smiling from ear to ear as she sips from her glass of champagne.

"Listen, I ate nothing all day today in preparation for this dinner. That chicken parmesan was lucky I didn't inhale it all in one go."

Casey laughs that musical laugh of hers, pushing her peas around in her plate with her fork.

I reach across the table and take her free hand in mine, smiling.

"Casey, I need you to not laugh at me for what I'm about to say."

Casey scrunches her eyebrows together, but nods, telling me to go on.

"Cassandra McDonald, you are the most important part of my life. You are my girlfriend, you are my family, and you are my best friend. I love you. I'm not so great with words, but I love you. I am in love with you. And that's enough for me. And if Dad and Nora don't think that's enough, then a family of our own will be, even if that's just the two of us for a while," I sigh, squeezing her hand. "Casey, you're it for me. I knew that at fifteen and I know that now. I love you. And I'm not even a little scared or worried to tell our family about us because how I feel about you won't change for anything they have to say."

Casey smiles and reaches across the table with the hand not holding mine and caresses my cheek, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, Derek," Casey whimpers, her lower lip quivering. "I love you. And nothing can or will change that. I love you, Derek Venturi."

The restaurant we're in is quiet, but not overly quiet. It's an Italian restaurant right off campus that Casey loves which makes me love it too.

"Can I ask you something, Der?" Casey smiles, biting her lip.

And I know what she's going to ask. And of course, the answer is yes. Even though I hate it.

The restaurant we're in also has a dance floor. It's small, but big enough for at least a few people to occupy.

I nod, telling Casey to ask away.

"Dance with me?" Casey asks, smiling brightly.

I nod, standing from the table, taking Casey's hand in mine and guiding her to the floor with me.

Casey smiles up at me as she wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her hips and hold her close, doing about as much dancing as I can manage- otherwise known as, swaying back and forth lightly.

"I love you," Casey whispers, her fingers toying with the hair on the back of my neck.

I smile.

"I love you."

* * *

It's about an hour later, once dinner and dancing has come and gone, that Casey and I have arrived home to our apartment.

I watch in amazement as Casey let's her hair down from her ponytail, shaking it out and removing her jewelry, laying each piece gently on her dresser, the notion hitting me once again that this woman quite possibly has my heart in the palm of her hand.

I could watch her do just about anything for hours and be mesmerized by how beautiful and unsuspecting she is.

When I met Casey, I never intended so fall so hard in love with her, but I have, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Where's your head at?" Casey asks quietly, walking toward me, taking my hand in hers.

I smile down at her, my heart almost skipping at beat when I see her stunning, ocean blue eyes staring up at me.

"Just thinking about you," I reply easily, laying my arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

Casey looks up at me, standing up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to mine.

My arms drop from her shoulders to coil around her waist, tightening probably almost too much, but I can't help it— I need to have her as close as I can possibly get her.

Casey's fingers curl into my hair as she stands on her tip-toes, pushing herself closer to me, no doubt with the same thought I had.

When Casey pulls back to breathe, I take advantage of the freedom and lean down, kissing where her neck meets her shoulder, my hands almost instinctively rising to unzip the back of her dress.

Casey exhales heavily, her head tipping back, giving me even more access as I slip the straps of her dress down, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

" _Derek_ ," Casey whimpers, her fingers tightening on fistfuls of my hair.

In one swift movement, I lift her up, sitting her down on her dresser, pulling back from her neck to rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Case," I whisper, my hands running up and down her now-bare thighs.

My girlfriend lays her palm against my cheek, her thumb gently caressing my cheekbone as a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Derek, I am so in love with you," she smiles, blotting a tear that's begun running down her cheek with her free hand.

"I think we should tell our parents when we go home for Christmas," I say, almost without realizing it.

It's time. It's been a year now— and will be more than a year by Christmas— and I have never felt the way I feel about Casey for another human being before, not ever. She's it for me, I said it before and I meant it. I don't think I've ever meant anything more.

"I think you're right."

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a year late. A new chapter of _Another Vice_ should be coming soon too.


	10. Chapter 10

Jersey

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

I'd be lying if I said this last month went by slowly. In fact, I feel like it lasted all of ten minutes, but I guess that's what happens when you're dreading the inevitable.

"Case! Are you ready?" I call out to the other side of the apartment, dropping both mine and Casey's luggage for the next week by the front door.

I can hear Casey sigh from our bedroom before she steps out into the living room, walking toward me.

She's wearing blue jeans and my old hockey hoodie from high school and her hair is thrown up into a ponytail. She looks beautiful, but I know she's nervous.

We've decided to tell our parents about us tonight after dinner. We thought about waiting until the end of our visit, but it just makes so much more sense to get it over and done with. Bonus points, too, because after dinner we won't even be unpacked yet, so if we end up getting thrown out of the house, we can just go.

And how sad is it, really, that I'm worrying about my girlfriend and I being thrown out of our parents house because of our relationship. Albeit, it is an unconventional one, but I still hold onto the little bit of hope I have that my dad and Nora will accept us.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Casey smiles weakly, taking one of my hands in hers, leaning up the press her lips to mine.

I sigh, leaning into the kiss, my hands holding tightly to Casey's hips, enjoying this moment while it lasts.

When Casey pulls back, I lift one of my hands to her cheek, looking down at her.

"I love you, Casey," I say quietly, squeezing one of her hands with my free one. "And nothing and no one will ever change that."

"I love you too, D."

Before leaving the apartment, I take one last look over the apartment to make sure I have everything we need, patting my pockets and checking the interior pocket of my leather jacket. My fingers graze the velvet box in my jacket pocket and I smile, following Casey out the door, resigning myself to knowing that I'd follow her just about anywhere.

* * *

Dinner was uncomfortable, to say the least. Or maybe that was just me, knowing what's about to happen now.

Casey asked Nora if she and I could speak to Nora and my dad privately after dinner, so once dinner was finished and cleaned up, Nora sent Edwin, Lizzie and Marti upstairs to their rooms.

"What is it that you need to talk with us about?" Nora asks, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

Nora doesn't seem to have an idea of what this talk is to be about, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. This might be easier if Nora and my dad already knew and just pretended not to.

Casey sighs and takes a seat at the kitchen island, and I follow her lead, sitting down next to her while our parents stand opposite us. I'm not sure if Casey did it on purpose, but I take it as a little blessing that there's some type of barricade between the four of us if this all goes to hell.

Casey is twiddling her fingers and it almost pains me to see how nervous she is.

"Case?" Nora repeats, reaching across the island to take Casey's hand in hers, but Casey pulls away sharply.

A pained look crosses Nora's face and I could almost bet money on her level of worry for her daughter growing tenfold in that minute alone.

"Mom, George," Casey starts, and my heart starts hammering against my ribcage. "Derek and I have something we'd like to discuss with you, but I would like your word that you'll consider all options and outcomes before responding to what I'm about to say."

Both of our parents' foreheads wrinkle with confusion, but it's my dad that speaks up, "Casey, you are our children. Of course— you have our word. Please, tell us what's going on."

Under the island, I place my hand on Casey's thigh, attempting to reassure her.

Casey breathes in deeply and exhales, straightening herself upright.

"Derek and I are in a relationship— with each other," Casey starts, and there it is— it's been said, and now it can't be undone. "I am in love with your son, George, and we felt that now was the right time to tell you both."

It's probably only a minute or so of silence, but it feels like much longer before someone speaks again.

"I see," my dad says, a forced levelness in his voice. "And Derek? What is your side here?"

I lift my hand from Casey's thigh to wrap it around her waist, hoping to show our parents that this is real and not some practical joke, and Casey immediately leans into my side.

"Casey and I are on the same page here. I'm in love with her and I think a part of me has been for a long time."

Nora and my dad nod, looking at each other then back at Casey and I.

"How long has this been going on?" Nora asks, looking at Casey now.

"It was a year last month," Casey responds.

Nora's eyes widen as she takes a step back from the island.

"A year?" Nora asks, a sadness in her voice. "You've kept this from us for a year?"

Although Nora said 'us', I think she's more hurt that Casey would keep something like this from her, specifically. Nora and Casey have always been close, and Nora always knew when Casey had a boyfriend— except this time.

"We didn't want to tell you guys until we were sure what this was. We were not about to ruin this family with nothing to show for it."

Our parents exchange another look of confusion before Nora reaches across the island, this time taking Casey's hand, holding it tightly in hers.

"Ruin this family?" Nora asks, incredulously. "Cassandra McDonald, I'm so disappointed in you."

I can feel Casey start to shake and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling out over her cheeks.

"I'm disappointed in you," Nora continues. "because you felt like this was something you had to keep hidden. Are you happy, Casey?"

Casey seems confused by the question as her mother wipes the tears from her daughter's cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I am, Mom, I'm really happy," Casey sobs, leaning her head against my chest.

"And you, Derek? Are you happy?" my dad asks, laying his hand on Nora's back.

"I am," I reply, kissing Casey's temple, rubbing her side lightly to help her calm down.

Nora nods, squeezing Casey's hand once more before pulling back, looking directly at the both of us.

"Well, then, I think I speak for both George and I when I say that you two are our children, for better or worse. When we became parents, we signed up for long, sleepless nights and a lot of headaches. We signed up to love our children unconditionally without a second thought. Although I'm not thrilled that you've kept this from us, we love you both, and as parents, it's our job to continue to love you, whether we agree with all of your choices or not."

Nora looks between Casey and I, and I can only assume she's wondering if this is really real, and if I really love Casey as much as I say I do.

"Casey, you are my daughter, and your happiness is of the utmost importance to me. If you are truly happy and this is what you want, then I support you," Nora smiles, then turns her attention to me. "And Derek, for all intents and purposes, you are my son. I love you like you're my own. As long as you are both happy and healthy, I can't see a reason why we can't support you two being together."

Nora looks back at my dad, probably wondering if he's in agreement and he nods.

"Thank you, Mom," Casey sobs, more tears falling down her cheeks as she reaches across the island to hold her mother's hands.

Casey and Nora sit in silence, both women crying lightly, holding onto each other.

Well, all said and done, I don't know that this could've gone much better.

Casey sighs and pulls back from her mother, taking my hand in hers and squeezing.

I love you too, Princess.

"Well, then," Nora says, wiping tears from her own eyes as she stands upright. "You've been quiet, Derek, which is unlike you. Is there anything you'd like to add here?"

And just like that, it's as if the box in my pocket suddenly weighs a ton. Well, I guess now's as good a time as any.

"Actually, I do," I start, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the small velvet box, hiding it in my palm for a minute.

Casey looks at me confused, wondering what more needs to be said.

"Casey, I love you. I think a part of me has loved you for a lot longer than just this past year. This past year with you has been the best of my life."

Casey smiles wide, placing both of her hands on the sides of my neck, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I love you," she whispers, her voice cracking from all of the crying.

I lean back, finally pulling the box in my hand out where it can be seen and opening it to show Casey what's inside.

Casey gasps, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"Derek," she whispers, her eyes widening.

I laugh lightly.

"Be patient, Princess, I said I had something I wanted to add," I smile, turning to look at Nora. "Nora, if it's alright with you, I'd like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

Nora smiles, shaking her head like she can't believe what's happening.

"Of course, Derek," she says, smiling, leaning her head against my dad's shoulder.

I smile back, turning my attention back to Casey, who is still in shock, it seems.

"You'll have to forgive me for not getting down on one knee, but the intention here is the same— Marry me, Casey McDonald. Marry me, and I promise to spend the rest of our lives together showing you how important you are to me. I love you, Princess, and I always will. So, will you marry me?"

Casey throws her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me off of my stool in the process, hugging me tightly.

"Derek, I don't know what to say," Casey sobs, looking down at the ring perched inside the box in front of her.

I laugh, taking the ring out of the box and sitting the box on the island. I take Casey's left hand in my free hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

"Well, you could say yes."

Casey stands from her stool, pulling me up with her and throws herself into my arms, pressing her lips to mine.

"Yes, Derek! Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

Okay, so you guys have to let me know if you want to see more of this story. I always planned for this to be the last scene, but there is always the potential for more if you guys are still interested. Let me know.


End file.
